


Rain

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Begging, Betrayal, Biting, Bondage, Businessmen, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Character Development, Cheating, Choking, Cock Slut, Collars, Completely Messed Up, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Depressing, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Every Chapter Has Explicit Scenes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Porn, Foreplay, Fucked Up, Gags, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Behavior, Intrigue, Jealousy, Killing, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Leashes, Lies, Manipulative Relationship, Marks, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Name-Calling, Not Happy, OOC characters, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Police, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sadism, Scandal, Seduction, Sex Tapes, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Character, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, You Have Been Warned, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Rain awakens your deepest desires. It awakenshimin you. He knows all of your desires, and in turn you desire him more than anything else in this world.You haven't seen him in three years. You thought you could live without him after he so abruptly left you. You were settled with your married life with a kind man. Until one day he wanted you to meet his younger brother.Monsoon season was never ending.It wasalwaysraining.And unlike three years ago, you didn’t like the rain anymore.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 131
Kudos: 133
Collections: Darkfics for a Stormy Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a particularly explicit Korean (or Japanese?) manga and I thought it suited perfectly for our beloved Star Wars characters. I won't tell you the name of it until I post all the chapters (because what's the fun in that?) But if you happen to know this manga then I urge you to keep quiet so as to not spoil all the fun for others. And let me tell you, there will be _plenty_ of fun here. 
> 
> More tags to be added as I add more chapters. There will be a lot of characters as well as different relationships. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

It was raining.  _ Again _ .

It never stopped raining. 

The raindrops splashed against the window of the car, drawing the sounds of traffic outside. People mingled about, the umbrellas hiding their faces from your view as their shoes splashed against the puddles. Yet your mind kept drifting to a certain  _ someone _ .

Three years ago, you always wanted for it to rain every time you were with  _ him _ . 

___

You owned a small cafe shop on the outskirts of the city, a popular place for visitors to come by and relax, and to ask you questions about the attractions the city offered. It was a small place, nice and cozy, and besides you, only two other people worked in the place. Your best friend, Dorme, whom you were friends with ever since you two met each other in elementary school, and a new hire.

You were wiping the coffee mugs by the counter, all the while sneaking a peak at the handsome young man at the corner of the shop, his dirty blonde locks falling into his eyes as he diligently and quietly worked by mopping the floor from the droplets of rain and mud the customers carried in all throughout the day. He was wearing a customary outfit for a coffee shop, dark fitted pants, a white pristine long sleeve shirt and a tie. You couldn’t hide the blush when your eyes traveled up and down his body, the shirt barely concealing his very toned and muscular body underneath, with wide shoulders and biceps straining the material every time he moved his arms. 

“Have a nice day,” you were startled from your thoughts by the voice of the last customer leaving the shop. It was closing time. 

“Ah, thank you!” you hurriedly replied, smiling as you bowed your head. “Please come again!”

You missed the look the new hire sent you just as the doors closed, you staring after the retreating figure, your mind elsewhere. You also didn’t see him dropping the mop and stalking towards you with slow measured steps until he was right behind you, watching as you finished placing the last mug where it belonged, your body slightly leaned forward against the counter and your dress hugging your body, baring the view of your plump ass through the thin fabric that he could practically see the lines of your underwear. 

You flinched when he touched your bare shoulder, trailing his hand up towards your cheek, the gesture so sweet but the meaning behind it making your heart thump louder and faster in your chest. You failed to suppress a shiver running down your spine. 

“You always look so sad in front of me,” he murmured, playing with your hair, his body pressing you against the counter, trapping you in place. “And yet you smile for a stranger.”

His voice turned cold just as he shoved his crotch against your ass, making you painfully aware that he was already rock hard. “Did you want him to fuck you?” he sneered in your ear, making you gasp.

“N-No,” you breathed, your face heating up. “I was just being friendly to a customer…”

“You sure about that?” he sneered, his hot breath against your ear.

“O-of course,” you replied and then screamed when he roughly grabbed you by a fistful of hair, dragging you outside in the pouring rain through the back door of the coffee shop. 

He was just an employee at a coffee shop you used to own. A quiet man who liked to read, draw, and listen to music. But, the sound of rain made him go  _ crazy _ . 

He pushed you face down against one of the tables outside, slamming your head against the wood while still holding on to you by the hair, pressing himself against your ass.

“P-please don’t do this,” you begged, twisting your head to look at him, your dress already soaked through from the rain. 

“Stay still if you want me to finish faster,” he growled, bunching your dress up until he pushed it past your hips, revealing your simple white panties you wore underneath, also drenched through and clinging to your skin.

“I was just being friendly,” he smirked, sneaking his hand inside your panties, rubbing his index finger against your slit.

“ _ Please _ ,” you begged.

“I said stay still!” he rasped, yanking the material down past your knees, exposing your core to his eyes. “You want to hide the fact that you’re a horny bitch, don’t you?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling his eyes on you. “No! That’s not true!”

He rammed his finger inside your folds, making you cry out as he expertly stroked your insides. “Yeah right,” he laughed, rubbing your clit with his other finger, your pussy already gushing with fluids, making you shudder and whine as he fucked you with his fingers. “You’re already dripping wet,” a trail of thick product of your arousal coated his fingers as he withdrew his hand. 

“No, I’m not,” you screamed, trying to deny his words and the truth in them, however sick they made you feel. “It’s because of the rain - “

You screamed again, the words dying in your throat as he rammed his fingers back in, hitting the spot inside of you that made you see white stars, your vision clouded as he thrust his fingers in and out, your body trembling with each of his rough movements.

“Bitch, you’re dripping wet from the inside,” he rasped, increasing his pace. “Why would you lie to me? Did you want him that bad, huh?”

“No! I really - “

“Stop lying!” he screamed, pressing you further against the rough surface of the table, keeping you in place by his hand as wet sounds resonated from your pussy each time he thrust his fingers in you. “You just want to fuck any dick out there, don’t you?”

Your mind blacked out. You never agreed to any of it. Your pussy throbbed with pleasure, tight knot forming somewhere in the depths of your core. Without a doubt this was considered “rape” but your body curved to take in more of his thick fingers, your toes curling at his electrifying touch. At that moment, your body became a tool to feel this pleasure. 

_ Sometimes you could still feel his fingers inside of you.  _

He roughly pulled out, your knees buckling out from under you as you dropped on the wet ground, your ass still exposed to his view with rain splashing heavily on your butt cheeks. 

_ You needed more. _

He started unbuckling his belt, looking at you dead in the eyes, his azure irises blazing with underlying threat and something else hidden behind his gorgeous eyes, making you catch your breath. 

He twisted your head, turning you towards him as he whipped his large cock from the confines of his pants, slicked with precum, your eyes growing wide as you took in his size. 

_ You needed him to fill you up with his cock.  _

You opened your mouth, inching yourself closer to his aching girth, his hand holding your chin as he guided you towards him. 

_ Feel every inch of your body… _

___

“[Y/N].”

The voice startled you from your thoughts and you turned around to find the face of your husband watching you with concern written in his blue eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Oh… nothing,” you replied, averting your gaze from him as you stared out the car’s window, fidgeting with the hem of your skirt. “Just wondering when the rain will stop.”

He frowned and then placed his warm hand on top of your cold one, making you flinch. 

_ You needed to erase  _ him _ from your memories.  _

You turned your head to give your husband a smile. You were  _ his _ wife now. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your loving husband. 

___

The bed creaked underneath you, sheets tangled up around your naked body, sweat pooling around the creases of your skin as you were pinned under Obi-Wan’s weight, his cock lodged deep inside of you.

_ He was a kind man.  _

You moaned as he slurped on the peak of one of your breasts, large and swaying with each of his thrusts. His stubble beard tickling and roughing your sensitive skin each time he licked the hardened nipple, switching his attention to the other one. 

_ He was… really nice. _

He groaned, shifting his hips as he increased his pace. You watched his face, twisted in absolute bliss, his usually perfectly styled auburn hair now messy and sticky with sweat. You blinked and then your eyes widened, the face of the blonde hair man staring back at you with his cold azure eyes. You screamed as you let the fantasy play out, imagining  _ him _ to be fucking you instead of Obi-Wan, arousual quickly pooling in between your thighs. It didn’t take you long to come undone, cumming on your husband’s cock, just as he stilled above you, emptying his load inside your aching cunt. 

He collapsed on top of you, wrapping his arms around your body as he planted a soft kiss on your lips, startling you with his gentleness. 

_ Everything was fine.  _

_ He was a good man.  _

_ He would protect you for the rest of your life.  _

Shortly after you were done and Obi-Wan was dressing up in his usual attire, a custom black suit with a tailored white shirt, he turned around to look at you.

“Honey?”

“Yes?” you piqued, shifting on top of the bed, your body still slightly sore from your love making. 

“You remember I have a little brother, right?” he asked, adjusting the tie around his neck. 

“Oh yeah, the one you lost touch with,” you remembered Obi-Wan telling you about it once.

“Yeah, I heard from him recently,” he replied back as he fully turned around to face you. “Would you come meet him with me tomorrow? He’s the only family I have left so I want to introduce you.”

“Oh, of course!” you smiled. “I’ve always wanted to meet him too.”

Obi-Wan gave you one of his smiles, leaning forward to give you a kiss. 

___

Monsoon season was never ending.

It was  _ always _ raining. 

And unlike three years ago, you didn’t like the rain anymore. 

You arrived with your husband at the location Obi-Wan’s younger brother was supposed to meet you two. Your dress was splashed with rain even when Obi-Wan tried his hardest to shield you from it with his umbrella. You were clutching his elbow, hooking your arm through his as he led you through the building towards the room.

Even your hair and high heeled shoes were soaked from rain. 

You saw a silhouette of someone sitting in the room, his face obscured by the door, but his figure somehow oddly familiar to you. Only when Obi-Wan finally stopped at the entrance were you able to see the other person fully.

Your eyes widened.

Strong jaw. Tousled wavy hair. Specks of blonde hair weaving through his brown locks, hanging almost to his shoulders just as you last remember them to be. Pronounced ridge of the nose. Vertical scar above his right eye.

Your heart thumped loudly in your rib cage. You would have fallen if you weren’t hanging on to Obi-Wan’s arm. 

“Dear,” Obi-Wan started, unaware of your reaction to the other person sitting on the couch. “Let me introduce you to my brother.”

The stranger turned his head, his azure eyes landing right on you, searing your skin with his gaze. 

“Anakin Skywalker.”

  
_ Rain made  _ you _ go crazy now.  _


	2. Chapter 2

His azure eyes were looking straight at you.

“Did you wait long?” Obi-Wan’s voice was muffled, all your focus snapped towards the man sitting on the couch.

_ How did he… _

Your eyes were still wide, your face blanched as you recalled all the memories of your time with the man you thought was long gone from your life, only to be yanked back to the reality in the form of his piercing eyes staring right at you. 

“Not really,” Anakin replied.

You inadvertently clung closer to Obi-Wan’s body, scrunching his expensive suit in your hands as you fiddled with the material. 

_ Why is he here?! _

Anakin finally raised himself from the sitting position, the movement startling you as he ever so slightly smirked his lips as he addressed you.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

You couldn’t deny how your pulse increased, how erratically your heart was beating inside your chest as you stared at the man in front of you. 

All these years, you tried so hard to forget about him. You struggled to stop thinking about him. But you could never make the rain stop. 

Even now.

And even then. 

___

(three years ago)

Downpour rain. It was raining, again. It never stopped raining.

You were sitting in front of a large window in your small coffee shop, overlooking the intense weather splashing against the windows outside, your mind elsewhere. 

“Dorme,” you started, holding a hot cup of coffee in your hands. “I don’t think we’re gonna have any more customers. It’s raining too much. Should we close early?”

Dorme, your best friend, and the only other employee in your shop, was looking outside the window from her spot next to the counter. “Yeah. Who would come out on a day like this?”

She immediately perked up and came up running to you with an excited expression on her face. “On that note, do you wanna go shopping?”

You laughed. “Nah, let’s just go home.”

A ring of the doorbell startled you both and you turned your heads to see a customer walking in, his clothes drenched from the rain, his long hair plastered to his face, hiding his eyes and face from your view as he stumbled inside the shop. 

“Hello,” he started, his voice low. “I’m looking for  **Cafe Rain** . Am I in the right place?”

You were about to answer but Dorme beat you to it, her snarky personality coming out as she stepped in front of you.

“Sorry, we’re closed for the day,” she crossed her arms over her chest, giving the newcomer a side eye. “If you can come back next time - “

“Dorme!” you tapped your friend on the shoulder, drawing her attention to you as you whispered into her ear. “You can’t turn a customer away like that!”

“What?” she started but the man interrupted both of your hushed voices. 

“You can close for the day. It’s fine,” he started as he flung his wet hair back, exposing his gorgeous face to your views. You were immediately drawn to his looks, how small beads of rain droplets cascaded down his sharp cheekbones, how strong his jaw bone looked compared to other men, the curve of his nose and most noticeably, a small scar trailing down his right eye.

He turned his head your way and your breath hitched. He had the most mesmerizing eyes. Cold, like the deep ocean and so  _ blue _ , like the clearest sky during a warm summer day. 

“I’m interested in the barista position you advertised online,” he continued, focusing his gaze on you. 

“Oh, I see…” you and Dorme both answered simultaneously, staring at the man without moving from your spots. 

The man shifted in his spot, small puddle of water gathering under his form, his black clothing soaked right though and plastered to his chiseled body, his muscular form visible under the thin fabric of his long-sleeved shirt.

“Aren’t you going to interview me?” he finally asked, cocking his head to the side as he regarded you with a questioning look in his eyes when both you and Dorme failed to say anything more on the matter.

“Oh,” you were startled from your stupor and before long all three of you were seated at the table next to the window, with the man on the opposite side from you and Dorme as he poured you both a hot drink he just finished making at the coffee station. 

“I’ve always liked coffee,” he started, pushing the cup your way. “I’m also familiar with almost every type of coffee bearn. Please, try this.”

You took a sip, your expression morphing into wonder when you realized that the coffee actually tasted pretty good, if not one of the best ones you’ve tried in a while. 

“As you can see,” Dorme started, her business persona resuming as she regarded the man across from her. “This is a small place in the middle of nowhere. You’ll also have to clean and do other things as well.”

“I don’t care what I do as long as I’m provided the promised food and stay,” the man replied, his hair starting to dry out from the rain. You realized that the ends were dirty blonde and wavy, framing the man’s face in a charming way. “That’s what it said on your ad, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Dorme started and you both exchanged a look. “We also run a small hotel right next door so that’s not a problem.”

“Then, am I hired?” the man asked, straightening himself out in the seat, his expression unreadable. “I was hoping to start today. I have no place to stay for the night.”

Dorme stuttered, the man was very direct. “Well,  _ she’s _ the owner so we’d have to think about it - “

“Alright,” you cut in, interrupting Dorme. “As long as you have your papers with you.”

The man smiled, something unreadable passing over his eyes but before you could register exactly what it was it disappeared. “Thank you.”

___

The rest of the day flew by and when you finished situating the new hiree in his own hotel room, you excused yourself and made your way across the street towards the small house you owned next to the coffee shop, one that your father bought for you when you first asked him for his support in your small business. What he called your “feeble hobby.”

_ Don’t laugh like that. You look raunchy. _

Your father’s voice resonated inside your head and you frowned, deciding instead to take a hot shower and wash away all your worries. You did not want to think about your father. 

When you finally exited the bathroom, you recognized the buzzing noise of your phone chiming in, letting you know you received a text message. You frowned when you realized you missed a text from Dorme.

_ “[Y/N]. I have a weird feeling about that guy.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _ you texted her back. 

You waited a while for her to respond back but your message was still left on unread. This was unlike her to not respond to you in a timely manner. You settled yourself on top of the bed, looking at the phone’s screen. You wondered if maybe Dorme had fallen asleep as you gazed out the window, watching as the rain kept gushing over the glass until you noticed a silhouette of a lonely figure standing by the open window on the middle level of the hotel right across from you. 

_ Anakin?  _ your eyes widened when you realized that was exactly who it was, his black clothes a stark contrast to the white interior of the hotel room.  _ What is he doing with his window open? It’s pouring outside. _

His head shifted and you swore you thought he directed his gaze at you so you quickly covered the window with the curtain, your heart wildly beating inside your chest as you blushed. 

_ What was wrong with you? _

___

You arrived earlier the next morning to the coffee shop only to find Anakin already working behind the counter, wearing the set of clothing you presented to him just yesterday. A simple white shirt, unbuttoned at the top and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. His hair was still messy, long dirty-blonde locks falling to his eyes as he bent over the counter, doing whatever it was you interrupted him with your presence.

He glanced up, his striking eyes shooting right through you with his piercing gaze. “Good morning, boss,” he greeted you, a slight huskiness accompanying his voice.

You were startled to find him here so early, instead of Dorme. “Ah, good morning,” you smiled back as he resumed his work. You had a chance to observe his movements for a moment as you walked around the shop. Dorme’s text message was still fresh on your mind. You weren’t quite sure what she meant by her words. Anakin looked fine to you.

“I’ll organize the cabinets,” you informed him as you donned your black apron you usually liked to wear when you were working behind the back. 

It was sometime later when you were in the process of wiping some of the clear glasses used for mochas and frappuccinos, when suddenly your movements were halted by someone’s hand gently intertwining their fingers with yours when placed on top of yours holding the glass. You were startled to find Anakin right next to you, holding your hand in his as he tugged on it, drawing your attention to him to find him intently watching you through his long lashes. 

_ What..? _

He grabbed the cloth you used to wipe the glasses, shooting you a small smile. “It’s okay. I’ll do it.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from blushing. “Um, okay…” you managed to reply, slowly backing away from him while your heart wildly pounded inside your chest. 

_ When did he manage to sneak up on you without you noticing? _

You were unconsciously holding your hand with your other one, rubbing the spot where his fingers brushed against your skin. You couldn’t deny the small spark that innocent touch created within you, your body craving more of his touch. And you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing, your gaze inadvertently kept gravitating towards Anakin as he focused on his task, paying you no mind. 

A ring of a doorbell startled you and you turned your head to find Dorme barging inside the coffee shop, her expression quite frankly very terrifying as she shot an icy gaze towards Anakin. 

“Good morning, miss manager,” Anakin nodded his head, the simplicity in his words only angering your friend more as she stomped her way towards you two.

“Mr. Skywalker!” she yelled and you flinched from her tone of voice. “Did you not think to sweep the leaves or switch the signs outside? Are you going to make me tell you every little thing you need to do?!”

“Dorme…” you started, quite put off by her uncharacteristic display of hostility towards the new hiree. 

“I’ll be more alert next time,” Anakin replied, placing the clean glass down as it clanged against the counter. 

“Excuse me,” she continued, her voice rising a notch. “You need to take me more seriously!”

You exchanged a confused look between Anakin and Dorme, the situation making you feel quite uncomfortable at the heated exchange between the two. None of it made any sense. These two just met a day ago and their relationship was strictly professional when you saw them last. Something must have happened over night. Your mind inadvertently gravitated towards Dorme’s text. Bur before you could pull your friend aside, she had already turned on her heels and practically stormed out the back door of the shop, leaving you flabbergasted. 

“Dorme!” you screamed after her, wanting to run after her and confront her about her unusual behavior. You whipped your head to focus Anakin with your stern glare. “Did something happen last night?”

Anakin simply shrugged his shoulders, his gaze even as he regarded you. “I’m not sure,” he finally replied, passing you by as he headed towards the direction Dorme had left just moments ago. “Let me go check on her.”

You followed Anakin’s movements with your eyes until he disappeared behind the door, leaving you all alone with your own whirling throughs. You’ve never seen your friend get this angry before. Perhaps you made a wrong choice by hiring this man on a whim. Perhaps there was something else you did not know about. 

You didn’t wait long, soon your apprehension took over your other thoughts and you started searching for Dorme, first looking behind the back of the shop and then around the front. Your shop also had an open veranda at the top and you glanced up, trying to see if anyone was up there. It wouldn’t hurt for you to check, so you started climbing the stairs, your high heeled shoes making clicking noises against the hard flooring of the steps. 

What greeted you at the top had made you gasp. 

Anakin Skywalker was looking down at you while you finished taking the last step, his breath ghosting over your skin as he gazed at you with a non-discernible expression on his face. He looked intimidating, the sunrise behind him sharpening his features and making him seem almost unholy, and you could have swore the tint of his eyes changed color to a more amber look to them but then you blinked, and it was gone. 

“Were you with Dorme all this time?” you finally asked when you couldn’t take any more of the intense silence.

“Yes,” his lips thinned into a smile never quite reaching his eyes. “We talked it out. I’ll be heading down now.”

He didn’t wait for your response, sidestepping around you as he headed down the stairs. You gave him a perplexed look, the man seemed more strange to you by the hour. You finally turned your head to find your friend standing at the end of the veranda, leaning over the railing, her back faced your way. 

“Dorme, are you alright?” you asked her as you neared your friend. “Did something happen - “

“I’m fine,” she curtly replied, still refusing to face your way.

“That guy…” you started, twirling your fingers together in front of you. “Should I fire him? I can talk to him for you if you want - “

“What difference would that make?” she screamed and you flinched when she rounded up on you with a feral expression on her face. “I can take care of things myself too! I don’t need your help!”

“What…” you started but Dorme had already stalked past you, ignoring your attempts at trying to talk with her. “Dorme!” you tried again but were halted by a buzzing noise inside your apron’s pocket, signaling that someone was calling your phone. You frowned when your eyes immediately recognized the caller ID.

Sly Moore. Your father’s secretary.

___

You were sitting in front of a small table right next to the window, your posture tense as you tightly clenched your hands under the table, watching the pale woman sitting across from you as she gazed at you with her white eyes.

“You’ve got a nice place,” Moore started, gazing out the window at the scenery displayed in front of the coffee shop. “You must feel so peaceful out here in nature.”

You narrowed your eyes at the woman. “What brings you here?”

Moore smirked, shifting her gaze back at you. “You’re always in a hurry when you see me,” she dropped her gaze, her white eyes unsettling you even through the rim of her glasses. “Are things going well with your little cafe?”

You thinned your lips. “Yes, not much to be concerned about out here.”

“True,” Moore swept her gaze across the shop, eyeing the pristine environment of the inside of your cafe. “All your employees do your work for you anyway.”

At the mention of your employees you flinched, your gaze drifting towards the back side of the shop, expecting to see either Dorme or Anakin walk up at any moment. You hadn’t seen them ever since Moore pulled up to your shop, leaving you completely alone in the company of the secretary. 

“Your father is worried about you,” Moore’s voice snapped you back to reality and you hid your frown behind a cup of tea as you slowly sipped on the hot liquid. Moore’s own cup was left untouched. 

You lowered your eyes. “I’m doing fine.”

“No, he’s worried you’re making Mr. Kenobi wait too long.”

You flinched. “Obi-Wan is lucky,” you set the cup down, gripping the handle with your fingers. “My father thinks of him more dearly than his own daughter. And he’s not even family yet.”

You turned your head to gaze outside only for your eyes to widen when you saw none other than Anakin walking bare chested at the front of the coffee shop, his shirt slung over his shoulder, exposing toned muscles of his lean body to your view. You couldn’t help yourself when you hungrily took in his appearance, your eyes roaming over his broad shoulders, his toned abs and the defined line of his V-muscles that were rudely interrupted by the waistband of his pants tightly hugging his hips.

_ Why is he topless? _

Anakin turned his head your way and you startled when his eyes found yours through the glass of the window, a small smirk gracing his lips.

“Miss [Y/N]?” Moore’s voice threaded through your consciousness and you hastily turned her way to see her watching you with a stern expression on her face, her hands folded across her chest. 

“I-I understand,” you hurriedly replied, fidgeting on the spot. “I’ll try to see Obi-Wan soon!”

When you glanced back outside, Anakin was already gone. But the imprint of his body was still fresh on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut coming next chapter ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains some references to forceful foreplay/rape and may trigger some unpleasant emotions. Please read at your own advisory.

The rain was pouring with renewed intensity outside the windows, the sound of water droplets hitting against the glass in your studio that you had on the third floor of your coffee shop as you were patiently working on a new painting with a cup of hot coffee sitting nearby. You’ve been working on your painting for hours, a large canvas covered in paint as you slowly stroked each of the colors with a swipe of the brush.

_ Something is missing _ , you thought as you gazed at the painting, your mind drifting to earlier that day when you caught Anakin walking shirtless around the front of the shop.  _ He was definitely more charming... _

You paused your brush mid stroke, your face suddenly flushing when you realized what you’ve been doing. You’ve been fantasizing about him this whole time, releasing your unmet sexual frustrations in a painting of Anakin. You could  _ not _ stop thinking about him. 

You dropped the brush, your other hand instinctively sliding down between your legs as you proceeded to bunch up the skirt of your dress, seeking the undeniable heat pooling in between your legs. You flicked your fingers against the growing wetness through the material of your underwear, your cheeks flaming in heat as you opened up your legs, seeking more friction with your fingers. It wasn’t enough. 

So you proceeded with removing your underwear, dropping it by the chair you were sitting on as you resumed your earlier explorations, thrusting your fingers inside your aching cunt as you gripped the canvas with your other hand. Your toes curled from pleasure as you started plunging your fingers in and out, your pussy dripping with your fluids down your thighs as you leaned forward, seeking out more depth and different angles of your thrusts. You couldn’t help but cry out, your body buzzing from pleasure when you imagined that it was Anakin’s hands fucking your cunt, that it was his big cock pleasuring you while you begged him to cum inside of you. You couldn’t help but imagine him calling you a horny bitch because that’s exactly what you were. You were horny and deprived and you wanted - 

A knock on the door startled you and you gasped, a soft whine escaping your lips that your near orgasm was so rudely interrupted by someone at the door, your chest rising and falling as you were panting from your exertion, having to use the canvas for support to raise yourself.

“Wh-who is it?” you tried to make your voice normal but the knocking on the door only continued as though whoever it was couldn’t hear you. 

You couldn’t fathom who it could be at such a late hour. In your panicked mode you started looking for your discarded underwear. “J-Just a minute!” you yelled, hastily putting on your panties, your inner thighs still slicked from your fluids as you suppressed a shudder when the material clung to your wet folds.

“Coming!” you rushed to the door, adjusting your skirt mid way, hoping that your face wasn’t as red as you thought it was, still feeling the heat in your cheeks. 

“Who - “ your eyes widened when the person standing on the other side of the door was none other than Anakin, his clothes drenched in rain as though he just went through the downpour to get here, his white shirt clinging to his body and teasing you with the way it showed off his muscular body.

“I have something I need to discuss with you,” he started, looking at you with those blue eyes, his gaze unwavering, droplets of water cascading down his perfect face.

“Right now?” you asked, quite confused. “You could’ve just called.”

“Your phone was turned off though,” he answered and you couldn’t help but be surprised to hear that. You didn’t think that you turned it off but then maybe you did and just forgot about it.

“Okay, what is it?” you smiled nervously. 

“I think I’m going to quit working here,” he announced and you froze, your eyes widening as you regarded him through your shock and sudden confusion.

“What?” you quietly asked, your mind whirling with different possibilities as to why he decided to quit all of the sudden. You did plan on keeping an eye on him after Dorme’s text but you weren’t expecting for him to quit so soon after starting working for you. He simply stared at you, refusing to elaborate more so you felt inclined to ask him more of his decision. “Do you want to come in?” you opened the door wider to let him in. 

“Thank you,” he simply replied, passing you by as he entered the studio, sweeping his gaze across the large expanse of space that you utilized for your hobbies. You left him be, heading towards the bathroom to grab a towel so he could dry himself.

“You can dry off with this,” you walked out only to realize that Anakin was standing in front of the canvas, looking at the painting that you drew of him.

“This man,” he started, turning his piercing gaze at you.

You immediately rushed towards him, trying to block his view of the canvas with your body as you shoved the towel in his chest. “I-I brought you a towel,” you said too cheerfully, awkwardly laughing to try and draw his gaze away from the painting. 

“Who is he?” he asked, looking behind you at the canvas.

“I-I just painted this,” you stammered, the damn blush returning full force to your face. “Since it’s one of my hobbies…” you trailed off.

“He’s a lucky man,” Anakin suddenly said, leaning himself towards you.

“W-what do you mean?” you asked, reeling your face away from his close proximity.

“I’ll be honest with you,” he suddenly straightened himself out, towering over you as he caught you in his penetrating gaze which froze you on the spot. “I’ve always admired you from afar. The reason I came to this place was you.”

He drew his gaze away from you, looking out at the window. “But to see you up close and not be able to hold you… was more painful than watching you from far away.”

You blankly stared at him, your eyes wide. What the hell was he saying? Where had all this come from? You’ve never gotten the impression that he was interested in you and it’s only been his first day at work. 

Suddenly your attention was snapped back to him as he gripped the top of the canvas with his hand, trapping you with his body against it as he leaned in. “But the man in this painting - “

“W-wait,” you stammered, trying to place some distance away from him only to bump yourself against the canvas. “I think you’ve got the wrong idea. This is just a painting - “

“I paint too,” he harshly interrupted you. “I know paintings. I can feel your desire in this one.”

You gaped at him, your mouth hanging open in shock as he proceeded with his shocking words. “Your  _ vulgar _ , crude desires - “

“W-what are you talking about?!” you exclaimed, your pulse picking up as your heart started wildly beating inside your chest. 

“What did you want to do with me?” he leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over the exposed skin of your shoulderless top. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked in a low voice, nuzzling his nose into the junction of your neck with your collarbone, placing a wet kiss on your skin, his drenched hair brushing over your face and tickling your neck.

“Y-you’re crazy!” you exclaimed, your body starting to tremble despite your protests, a new wave of arousal spreading over your body, reacting to the close proximity of his male body and the actions of his lips and tongue on your sensitive skin. 

“Stop me if you want,” he trailed his lips lower, trailing his tongue towards your exposed cleavage. You didn’t even realize when he managed to sneak his other hand towards your thigh, but the next second he was sliding his fingers along the inner side of your leg, bunching the material of your skirt as he went higher and higher until he was practically touching the heat of your core.

“S-st - “ you cried out when he flicked his fingers against your wet underwear, your earlier arousal returning with renewed intensity as you felt yourself drip around his fingers, your core painfully clenching to feel his fingers inside your folds.

Instead, he gripped the material of your panties and with one pull of his wrist, slid them down past your knees, the product of your arousal dripping along with them, coating his fingers as he smirked.

“See? I was right,” and then pushed your hard on the floor, looking at you with a gleeful expression written in his eyes as you sprawled in all your humiliated glory in front of him, your dress still punched up around your hips.

“ _ Please _ \- “ you started.

“This  _ is _ what you wanted, right?” he was looking at you, his form towering over yours.

You averted your gaze, your cheeks flaming with embarrassment. “No, I just wanted to paint - “

He laughed. “Do you know why I called you vulgar?” you flinched at that. “You have these desires… but you only know how to express them in stupid paintings.”

You couldn’t deny the fact that he was speaking the truth. “And you act as if you’re so graceful,” he continued, sneering at you. “As if you’re so  _ ladylike _ .”

Your eyes widened, your body starting to tremble even more. He smirked, leaning himself towards you as he regarded your expression. “Why don’t you let  _ her _ out?”

“I… I don’t know what you are talking about,” you murmured, still avoiding looking at him.

“I think you know exactly  _ what _ I’m talking about,” he whispered in your ear and you flinched from his closeness to you yet again. “The burning sexual desire within you...let it out, [Y/N].”

You turned your head towards him, tears welling in the corners of your eyes. “Please stop,” you begged him. “Don’t come any closer - “

He pushed you on your back, leaning his body over yours as he gazed at you, the look in his eyes scaring you. “How orthodox,” he murmured, grabbing your knees to spread them apart as you fought him. “You don’t even know what you want.”

“Or maybe…” he paused, looking at you straight in the eyes. “You just don’t know how to express it?” and then roughly pulled your knees apart, revealing your exposed core to him, dripping wet, as you screamed. 

He eyed the wetness still dripping out of your folds on the hardwood floor, his eyes darkening at the sight. “Be true to yourself for once,” he leaned forward, all the while staring at you as he shamelessly started licking and slurping your fluids, thrusting his tongue inside your folds as you screamed louder, arching your back and inadvertently thrusting your hips into his face, only lodging his tongue further inside.

You didn’t realize how good it felt to be licked and pleasured with just his tongue, all his movements speaking of his vast experience in the field while you lacked even basic skills such as kissing. Your father made sure that you’d be sheltered during your life growing up, forbidding you to have any romantic relationships as you grew older, believing in sex-after-marriage as he searched for the right man to be your husband. None of it mattered now, your core pulsing as you wanted to feel more, to learn what other things you were missing out on, the thrill of such vulgar and forceful actions only making you clench harder around Anakin’s face.

He finally let go of your folds, string of fluids trailing from his tongue as you met his gaze, your mind hazy and confused.

“Anakin?” you asked and then your eyes widened when you realized that he unbuckled his belt, letting his large cock spring free from the confines of his pants and you froze, your eyes taking in the length and width of his member, hardly believing that he would even fit inside of you without breaking you apart.

He palmed his own cock, looking at you with  _ those _ eyes. “Isn’t this what you actually wanted to paint?” he asked, his voice taking on a rough note.

“N-No… I just wanted to - “ you flinched when he leaned in, his cock brushing over your slicked folds.

“You want me to fuck you right here and now,” he declared for you, placing each of his hands on the side of your face as he started rubbing his lengths along your folds, drawing sinful moans from your lips.

You couldn’t tell him out loud how right he actually was. How his disgusting manners and choice of words were making you more turned on. How much you’ve wanted to be soiled right then, all these years living behind your father’s shadow, pretending to be his good girl, finally shattering as you were about to be forcefully taken by the man you hardly even knew. 

“Lift your head,” he suddenly commanded, placing his knees on each side of your chest as he looked down at you, his large cock looming in front of your face, only inches away from your lips.

You did as he told you, looking at him with a confused expression written on your face. “Say “ah”,” he motioned towards his mouth.

“Ah?” you opened your mouth wide.

“Good girl,” he sneered and then thrust his cock inside your mouth, as you tried screaming your protests only to be muffled by his cock lodged deep in your throat as he grabbed your hair and pushed your face towards his crotch, making you gag on his member. He held you there for a few seconds as you struggled to breath, your eyes wide and pleading with him as you continued gagging, until he roughly pulled out of your mouth, making you fall back on the floor.

“You want more?” he asked, standing up as he took a few steps back and then lowered himself on a chair next to the forgotten canvas, spreading his knees apart as his cock stood rigidly stiff between his legs. 

You failed to respond, looking at him as he gazed at you. Perhaps your facial expression gave you away when he finally said. “Okay, then… come here,” he flicked his fingers towards you and you complied, like a broken doll following her master’s orders while you crawled your way towards him on all fours, inching yourself closer to his cock.

You wanted more. You wanted to taste more. You wanted more of him.

You grabbed the base of his cock with your fingers and then without waiting for his instructions took him in your mouth, eagerly starting to slurp and suck on his length as though it was a special desert, marveling at the salty taste in your mouth coming from him. You’ve never tasted anything like that ever before.

You started getting bolder, with each bobbing of your head you could take him just a little deeper, trying to ease the muscles in the back of your throat each time his head brushed against the sensitive regions of your pharynx. You continued slurping and sucking, moaning through your mouthful as you twirled your tongue around his shaft, sucking particularly hard around the bundles of nerves around the head of his cock. It was starting to get much easier.

He finally groaned, all the while looking down at you as you worked him with your mouth. “I promised not to give this to anyone else,” he finally muttered and you lifted your head, dropping him from your mouth.

“What?”

He sneered and then leaned himself closer to your face, looking down at the saliva dripping down your chin and your bruised lips. “This was your friend Dorme’s.”

_ What? _

Your eyes widened. What did he mean by that? Did that mean that him and Dorme had already done this before…? If that was the case then it would certainly explain her odd behavior earlier that day and the way it seemed her and Anakin were close with each other.

“Why would you tell me that now?” you asked and then with more force in your voice yelled at him. “And why would you come to me if you’ve had her?”

“Can’t you see?” he replied, shrugging his shoulders before grabbing your arms in his hold. “I want  _ you _ .”

You stared at him. “I want you  _ more _ , [Y/N],” he leaned in. “I want to have you.”

“Ah…” you gasped, your core throbbing, your body trembling in his hold. This made absolutely no sense. You shouldn’t have been doing this with him in the first place. This man was crazy. You already knew that. And yet…

“Please, fuck me,” you begged him, separating your folds with your fingers for his view. “Please, take me.”

He smirked, lifting himself from the chair before you as he flung the canvas of your painting on the floor next to your body. “With pleasure,” and then roughly flipped you on all fours on top of the canvas, positioning himself behind you as he thrust himself in, breaking the barrier and taking your innocence with the scream of your voice, muffled by the thunderstorm raging outside. 

He wasn’t patient nor was he gentle as he started pounding inside of you with such ferociousness that it took your breath away, your mind momentarily blinded by pain until it was like a distant memory once the other feeling set in. You could not deny the way your core clenched around his cock lodged so deep within you, filling you in so fully that you thought you couldn’t take any more of his rough assaults, yet the pleasure was coursing through your veins and you screamed with abandon with each thrust of his hips. 

He had resolved to slapping your ass, leaving bright red marks on each side, and with each slap you screamed louder, your voice mixed with the whine of your moans. 

“How marvelous,” he breathed next to your ear when he tugged particularly hard on your hair to bring you closer to him. “How did you hold it in all this time?” he asked and then toppled on top of you, pinning you to the floor with his body and your ass up in the air as he thrust himself all the way in until his balls smacked against your ass. 

“Look at how wet you are,” he continued, his voice breathless. “You’re drenching the floor with your juices.”

You whimpered, sweat coating your body, your hair plastered to your face. “You’re a total slut!”

His dirty words only made you scream and moan louder, accompanied by the slap of his hips against yours and squelching sounds of your folds tightly hugging his large cock. He suddenly thrust something inside your mouth, muffling your sounds with a ball of cotton material until you realized that he balled up your panties and made a make-shift gag.

“You’re so fucking loud,” he hissed, placing his hand over your mouth to lodge the gag further and prevent you from spitting it out. He suddenly paused and you whimpered, looking over your shoulder with your pleading eyes for him to resume his movements. 

“This isn’t going to work,” as he slid himself out and you screamed your protests, your cunt spasming from lack of his large cock occupying your insides. 

“Such small things turn you on,” he smirked and then grabbed your hair, tugging you along with him. “Don’t worry, I won’t stop fucking you.”

“But before that, I want you to look at yourself,” he pushed you against the large uncovered window, the night outside mirroring everything that was happening inside the studio. “I want you to see the real you.”

You slid your gaze away from him and towards the window, and then your eyes widened when you realized what you were looking at. Your own flushed face, covered in sweat and saliva, a gag in your mouth as tears streamed down your face. But more importantly, the look in your eyes, that desperation and absolute wickedness, staring back at you as you pressed the palms of your hands against the window, watching Anakin’s figure as he positioned himself behind you and thrust himself back in.

You watched every expression that crossed your face with each of his thrusts, your eyes wide as you took in his rough pounding, your vision glazing when you felt yourself come even closer to your own orgasm. You were moaning through the gag, the sounds muffled but yet still quite distinguishable as you finally succumbed to the feral bliss. 

More, more, you wanted to see  _ more _ .

Anakin squeezed your hips and then with a final thrust and low grunt of his voice had come undone with you, his cock pulsing deep within you as you felt him release his seed, coating your insides with his thick, hot substance as you trembled in his hold, your knees barely supporting your weight. 

He pulled out and you collapsed on the floor, his cum seeping out of your folds as you shamelessly spread your legs, unbothered in the slightest that he could see your ravaged cunt still pulsing from the aftermath of a powerful orgasm.

“I fucked Dorme in this position too,” he announced, his cock dripping with your fluids as he tugged on his member with his hand. 

“Whose pussy tastes better?” you asked, watching him with your half lidded eyes.

“Yours,” he announced, his eyes finding yours and you couldn’t help yourself as you perked up, smiling at him.

“Are you done with her then?” you couldn’t even hide the hope from your voice.

“As long as you’ll be my loyal bitch,” he smiled back, palming his cock until he became stiff once more.

“I will,” your eyes settled on his length. “I’ll be your bitch.”

“Good girl,” he sneered and you flinched. “Come here,” he flicked his fingers once more and you obeyed him, crawling your way towards him.

“Please,” you begged, wrapping your hands around his length. “Please keep this only for me…  _ master _ .”

_ And so you became his slave... _

_ And you were happy that way… _

_ Until he disappeared. _

___

(present day)

“Hello,” his azure eyes were on you.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started, smiling at his younger brother. “At least stand and greet us. Where are your manners?”

“I-it’s okay, Obi-Wan,” you wrapped your arm tighter around his elbow. 

Obi-Wan turned his gaze on you. “It’s your first time seeing each other - “ a buzzing noise interrupted his sentence and he pulled out his phone, his face frowning as he stared at the screen.

“Oh man,” he sighed. “Sorry honey, I have to take this call. I’ll be right back.”

You flinched, your face freezing. “What?”

“I’ll be just a minute,” Obi-Wan turned and left the room.

“Obi-Wan!” you screamed after him, turning your back on Anakin to watch your husband disappear behind the door.

You were frozen in your spot, staring at the door with your heart wildly beating inside your chest. You almost jumped when Anakin set down a cup of coffee he was holding in his hand with a loud tap.

“Good girl,” his voice resonated through the empty room and you flinched. You held your breath, your face heating up despite you trying very hard to remain calm. You glanced behind your shoulder to see him smirking, flicking his fingers for you to come towards him.

“Come here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter compared to the others but packed with all the action you need to get you by with your dose of Anakin's fix :)
> 
> Enjoy ~

Anakin’s POV

“H-how… _why_ are you here?!” she exclaimed, her face flushed with tears streaming down her face as she stayed bent over the table on all fours just as he commanded her to be as soon as Obi-Wan left the room. 

“Shh,” he pressed his finger against her lips, silencing her cries before plunging his index finger inside her mouth and she gasped, her eyes going wide for a split second before she succumbed to him and started slurping on his finger, coating the long digit with her saliva. 

“What about your other hole?” he sneered and she flinched, her face becoming red from heat going into her cheeks as she stared at him.

She popped his finger out of her mouth, a thick strand of saliva following her movements when she lifted her head. “ _H-here_?”

“Don’t worry, your _husband_ \- ” he popped his finger inside his own mouth, twirling his tongue around the digit she was diligently sucking on just a moment ago, tasting her saliva as he stared down at her. “My brother will take a while.”

He walked around the table, noticing how she clenched the end of the table with her trembling hands, her knuckles white as she gripped the surface with a deathly grip. She remained silent, her face covered by the thick strands of her hair falling down her face. He stopped at the backside, his hips almost pressing against her bottom as he trailed his finger over her backside, moving closer to the hem of her dress before roughly pulling up the skirt, revealing her simple black panties taunting him with what he knew awaited him underneath the silky material.

He wasted no time, and then roughly pulled the material of her undergarment down in tandem with her own muffled cry, her fluids already soaked through her panties as they dripped down on the table while her glistening cunt was presented to his view in all its glory.

He smirked. “You’re still obedient,” he observed and then thrust his finger inside her folds, making her cry out and arch her back at his sudden intrusion. “And you still feel the same,” he continued his rapid movements, twirling his finger inside her wet and tight hole as he curled the digit to stroke the spot that made her cry out even more until she dropped down on the table, no longer able to support her weight with her hands as she clamped them over her mouth to muffle her mewling sounds. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he continued, grinning as he inserted another finger between her folds, stretching her out with his long digits, watching as they disappeared deep within her cunt, coated in her juices as she throbbed around him. “How is it that I’m Obi-Wan’s younger brother?” she was panting and moaning and he watched with lewd fascination as she clamped herself hard around him.

“You must be curious,” he continued, thrusting particularly hard inside of her to make her whimper and muffle her moan with her hands. “ _Confused_ ,” he applied pressure and she bucked her hips against his hand. 

“You’ll figure it out soon enough,” and then he flicked her clit with his thumb and she exploded, gushing herself all over his hand as her pussy clenched around his fingers, her screams resonating throughout the empty room even while she tried muffling them as she continuing cuming all over the table. 

“Just focus on your duties for now,” he whispered in her ear and then promptly withdrew his fingers from her folds as he took his seat in front of her just in time to hear the distinct steps of someone approaching the room. She raised her head to stare at him in alarm as he gave her his own haughty look and then she scrambled from the top of the table, wiping the evidence of her orgasm with the hem of her dress as she hastily put her panties back on and then sat down in her spot just as in time as the door creaked open and Obi-Wan entered the room with an apologetic smile on his face. 

“Whew… sorry,” he was rubbing the back of his head. “It was a business call that took a lot longer than I expected.”

“It’s fine, we understand,” Anakin answered with a calm tone, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned himself against the back of the couch. “She was kind enough to keep me company. We had fun, right?”

He saw her flinch, sweat gathering at the forehead and her hair clinging to her skin as she averted her gaze, red blush coloring her cheeks. 

“Y-yes, we did…” she murmured, her voice uneven as Obi-Wan came to her side, stopping behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m glad you two got along,” he replied and then frowned, noticing how clammy her skin was, sweat trickling down her neck. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he bent down, finding her gaze with his own to see her eyes wide open with an odd expression on her face. “Why are you sweating so much?”

She quickly raised herself from her seat, nervously smiling as she twirled herself away from Obi-Wan’s grasp. “I-I don’t know, I must be tired…” she barely spared Anakin a look as she advanced towards the exit of the room. “Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room,” and then disappeared through the door, leaving both men in momentarily silence. 

Obi-Wan frowned and then focused Anakin with a hard look. “Was she difficult?” he promptly sat himself down in the seat his wife was previously using. “Your sister-in-law comes from a powerful family.”

Anakin’s lips thinned into a smile as he regarded Obi-Wan sitting across from him. “She wasn’t difficult at all. In fact, she was pretty obedient.”

“ _Obedient…_ ” Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. “She does tend to be obedient to her _husband_. But she’s not the type to be like that to just anyone else.”

Anakin shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he shrugged. “I know. She has _her_ place and I have _mine_ ,” he raised his hand to wave in general direction as he smirked at Obi-Wan. “I’ll be respectful to her.”

Obi-Wan silently regarded his younger brother. “Are you really coming back?”

“I thought we were clear about that,” Anakin slid himself from the couch, raising to a standing position as he adjusted the cuffs on his pristine black dress shirt. “I’ll see you at home.”

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin made his way to the door. “Okay, I’ll tell her that something came up and you had to leave.”

“Thanks,” Anakin barely glanced at Obi-Wan. _You don’t have to explain it to her, Obi-Wan. I’ll tell her myself._

He easily found the door to the ladies’ restroom, swinging the door open to find her standing by the sink, her eyes finding his in the mirror as she whirled around to see him approaching her as he shut the door behind him. 

“A-Anakin - “ she exclaimed but he muffled her cries with the back of his hand, pressing her against the sink with his body. 

“Shh… good girl,” he captured her attention with his searing gaze. “Shall we start over?”

“We can’t do this,” she pleaded with him as he twirled her around to face the mirror, her back pressed against his chest as he watched her reflection. “Not here…”

“Why not? We used to do it all the time,” he grabbed her chin with his fingers, holding her in place as he leaned forward. “We did it in a lot of places, didn’t we?”

Her eyes widened, perhaps recalling all the places he’d taken her, be it on on the table, on the counter, outside in the pouring rain…

“I know what you’re thinking, and I know what you’re afraid of,” he whispered against her ear, his hot breath ruffling the wisps of hair falling around her face. “But you just need to remember one thing,” he slid his hand lower, grabbing the hem of her dress as his fingers trailed her inner thigh. 

“ _Who is your master?_ ”

He smirked, watching her expression in the mirror. “Let me make it clear for you,” he rasped and then tugged her panties down, bending her over the sink as he whipped his erect member from the confines of his pants, thrusting inside of her with a jerk of his hips as she screamed his name.

He watched with perverted fascination as his member disappeared in her folds each time he thrust his hips to meet hers, marveling at the tightness her cunt offered him, the wetness and heat combined making him groan from pleasure. 

“[Y/N],” he murmured, holding her by the sides as he continued thrusting, her hand once again clamping over her mouth to muffle her moans. “Your body… and your mind…” he grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her to him as he lowered his head to whisper his next words in her ear. “It’s all _mine_.”

He pushed her back down, tugging on her zipper down her back to reveal her perfect blemish-free skin glistening from sweat in artificial lights of the bathroom fixtures. “Let’s see…”

“W-what are you doing?” she exclaimed, turning her head around and watching him with a panicked expression on her face. 

He bent his face down, his breath ghosting over her shoulder as he squeezed her upper arms to hold her in place. “I need to leave a mark,” he murmured, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. “You’re my slave,” he licked the spot right above her bra clasp.

She flinched and then cried out. “No, please!”

He slid his hand upper to wrap his fingers around her neck. “Want it on your neck instead?” he turned her head to the side to expose her skin. “My brother will notice.”

“ _Please…_ ” she had a fresh set of tears in her eyes as she watched him in the mirror. “Why are you doing this?”

He sneered and then roughly pulled out of her, making her gasp as he gripped her hips with his other hand. “Back then, you didn’t question me this much,” he slid his hand in between her legs and started rubbing circles around her clit, drawing sharp gasps and moans from her lips. “Am I wrong?”

And then he bit her shoulder blade, his teeth sinking in her skin to draw blood, making her cry out as he left an angry mark on the otherwise perfect skin. 

“I want you to remember me every time you shower,” he sneered, letting go of her as he admired his work. “Your body exists solely for my satisfaction.”

He watched as she turned around to stare at the angry mark covering her skin in the reflection of the mirror, her expression pained when she realized that mark won’t fade for a while. 

“It’s time for us to say goodbye,” he pressed her against his chest, lowering his head to catch her gaze with his eyes, slowly trailing his thumb along her lower lip. “ _Finish it._ ”

Her eyes widened, his requests dawning on her when her gaze drifted from his eyes down his body to the still exposed part of him that was aching for her attention as he gripped his erected cock in his hand.

He watched as she lowered herself on her knees in front of him, her mouth wide open as she neared his erect member, anticipating the feel of her hot and wet mouth on his cock.

This was where she belonged. 

On her knees.

Sucking his cock.

His _slave_. 


	5. Chapter 5

You weren’t sure what was going on. How your life could have flipped in one fluid moment, making everything feel out of place. 

_Suck. Slurp._

Anakin Skywalker, your husband’s brother. And your husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi. What was going to happen to the three of you?

_A muffled groan. A salty taste in your mouth._

You didn’t know. You didn’t know where your life was headed. 

_An empty ache in your heart. Your mouth filled with bitter fluids, trickling down your chin. Anakin’s back as he walked away, leaving you all alone, a mess on the bathroom’s floor._

But there was one thing you knew for sure. The road you were on… wasn’t up but _down_. 

___

You could not get the mark off your skin. No matter how much you tried scrubbing it off with the bath sponge or rubbing the towel against your skin. The angry mark was still there, still taunting you with its meaning and _his_ words. 

You gave up some short time later, donning a simple green dress as you padded around your house, your mind elsewhere. It was still raining hard outside, the sky turning a dark shade of blue as it neared the end of the day. Yet, your husband still wasn’t home and you were starting to get worried. You were about to call until the beep at the front door startled you. Someone was signaling they were outside, someone you weren’t expecting to have at this hour. 

“Who is it - “ you opened the door and then froze on the spot. 

“Hello,” Anakin was standing with his travel bag under the porch, wearing the same clothing he wore earlier that day, looking down at you with _those_ eyes. “Thank you for having me, [Y/N].”

Your mind blanked.

Your life was falling deeper into the darkness and you could do _nothing_ to stop it. 

.

.

.

Your life had always been like that of Rapunzel’s. Stuck in a high tower, unable to come down. Your father was a man of money and power, a person people looked up to. He was your tower, your _prison_ . No one could break him down. And you could not break out either. Art was your only escape and as it became less effective… _he_ came to rescue you. 

You were taken advantage of… _destroyed_... and your castle was forever broken. Since that day, you had lost your castle and became a wanderer. You became a lonely stray in this cold world. 

But then that man came back to you. 

  
  


“I’ll be staying with you from now on,” Anakin continued but you just stared, unable to comprehend. 

Because this time, you didn’t have your castle to protect you. All you had was a fragile tent called _marriage_. 

And _this_ man had become an even stronger and more dangerous invader. And you were just a weak soul who wished to be taken over by him. 

___

The clinking of cutlery against the plates was the only sound in the dining room, combined with the splatter of rain droplets against the window and the muffled sounds of chewing as it remained quiet for the duration of the meal.

Your husband was the first to break the silence, sitting at the head of the table as he cut a particularly juicy piece of his steak. “It’s been a while having a meal like this together as a family,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“You’re not exactly a family man, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied, sitting across from you and to the right side of his brother. 

“That’s because you’re always out somewhere with your phone turned off, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, shooting his brother a small smile and then turned your way. “He has itchy feet. He never stays in one place for too long.”

You laughed, pretending to be engrossed in cutting your own food. You could practically feel Anakin’s gaze on your skin as you tried to avoid looking at him. 

“A few years ago, he went off to some foreign land, and I couldn’t reach him at all,” Obi-Wan continued, oblivious to the tense atmosphere brewing between you and Anakin. “What did you do then? Did you even eat properly when you were there?”

“Of course I did. I had plenty to eat,” Anakin took his time chewing his steak when suddenly his eyes met yours. “Actually, I had a _favorite_ meal when I was there.”

You flinched and then lowered your head, hiding your face behind the hair that had fallen over your eyes. 

“Where were you? What was it?” Obi-Wan inquired, his interest piqued while you sat still with your fork lodged in between your lips, gnawing on the metal.

Anakin laughed. “I’ll tell you next time. I’m sure you’ll like it too if you try it. _In fact_ ,” he paused and you couldn’t help yourself but fidget in the chair. “I think you may have even had a taste of it _already_.”

Obi-Wan dropped his fork on the table with a loud clang. “I dunno,” he wiped his mouth with a table napkin. “Every time you tell me something is good, I try it and not enjoy it as much as you.”

“But you still eat it nonetheless,” Anakin replied. “Don’t you?”

You didn’t miss the way Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, an odd look crossing his face, one that was quickly dissipated before you could place its origin.  
  


His sudden movement startled you as he raised himself from the table. “I’d better go,” Obi-Wan announced. “I have an emergency meeting at work. Why don’t you show Anakin around the house?” he addressed you and you only had the chance to nod your head before he left the room. 

Anakin was soon following you to the second floor of the house where you stopped in front of the lavishly decorated guest room that would be his for the duration of his stay. 

“Here…” you avoided looking at him as you both entered the room. “This is the room you will be using.”

“[Y/N],” Anakin started but you were already on your way out, hurriedly trying to leave his presence.

“Get your rest - “

“Good girl.”

“Anakin!” you exclaimed.

“Come here,” he turned around just as you did the same.

“W-we can’t do this anymore!” you screamed, tears falling down your eyes as you bowed your head. “This is… this is your brother’s house. And I’m his wife!”

“And you’re my sister-in-law,” he was right in front of you, towering over your small form. “And my slave.”

“ _Please…_ ” you whispered, trembling in front of him despite heat coloring your cheeks. 

“I bet you’re already wet,” he leaned in, his lips near inches from your face. “I don’t even have to check. I already figured you out years ago.”

You flinched, silent tears trailing down your cheeks onto the floor. 

“You’re like an automatic door that opens for me whenever I step in front of you,” Anakin continued, his voice taking a haughty tone. “Do you really think you can deny me now?”

He suddenly made his way across the room, plopping himself on the king-size bed. “Want to make a bet?” he started unclasping his belt. “You’re gonna come and suck _this_ in thirty seconds,” he pulled out his already erect cock from the inside of his pants. 

“I’m betting that you will,” he smirked. “If you can resist, I promise to leave this house.” 

Your eyes were wide, staring at Anakin across the room. You only had to leave. Make a few steps out the door and rid yourself of his presence. But you couldn’t. And he was right. You clenched the front of your dress in your fist. 

He was a dangerous invader. And you were a weak soul that wanted to be broken. 

You dropped to your knees.

“Good girl,” he tapped on the inner side of his thigh as a signal for you to crawl. 

And so you did. 

And you weren’t even remotely hesitant with your moves as you took his cock in your mouth, closing your lips around his length as you moved all the way down his shaft until he was fully lodged deep within you. Your throat muscles still remembered his size from earlier that day. 

“See?” you heard Anakin’s voice up above you, his hand settling on top of your head to guide you down his cock. “I knew you’d still be the same.”

You were whining with a mouthful of cock, spit dripping down your chin as you obediently sucked on Anakin’s lenght until he roughly pulled you off of him by grabbing a fistful of your hair, making you cry out from pain.

“Why would you try to deny yourself?” he sneered. 

You were staring at him with half-lidded eyes, your face bright red and hot from the shame and arousal coursing through your veins. “H-how much longer are you going to be like this…?” you asked with half a whisper. 

“Hm?” Anakin frowned.

“Anakin,” you placed your hand on his lean stomach, trying to push yourself away. “Your brother won’t let this slide when he finds out - “

“That’s not what you should be worried about,” Anakin interrupted you and then pulled you closer to him as he tugged on your hair. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about me disappearing on you again?”

Your eyes widened, a new wave of fresh tears threatening to fall down your already tear-stained face. 

“Are you afraid my brother will find out about us?” his voice took a gentle tone, one you weren’t expecting as he neared your face.

“Yes,” you whispered, leaning into him without you realizing your own actions.

“What about me leaving?” his eyes were cold, unforgiving. “What if my hands never touch your body again?”

“Th-thats - “ you stumbled with your words. 

“Let’s test out the theory,” he suddenly grabbed your upper arms and not-so-gently flung you on top of the bed, your dress riding up your thighs and exposing your underwear to his view as you tried to scramble away from him. 

“N-no…”

“Just for one month,” he grabbed your ankle to keep you still, his other arm sliding underneath the dress as he gripped the waistband of your underwear. “Which one will be more painful for you?” and then yanked the material down, exposing your naked core to him.

“Today will be your first day,” he spread your legs and then ducked down, not giving you a chance to collect your thoughts as his hot mouth pressed against your slit, enveloping your cunt with his wet lips and you screamed, almost like a roar spilling from your lips as you bucked your hips against his face. 

You immediately clamped your hands over your mouth, trying to muffle more of the vulgar sounds leaving your lips, realizing only too late that you were not alone in the house and that the maid must have heard your scream. That did not deter Anakin in the slightest as he shifted above you, taking his mouth off your cunt to swiftly dispose himself of his own clothing. You watched with wide eyes as he positioned himself between your legs and then with a hard thrust of his hips sheathed himself all the way in, only making you cry out more as you felt your muscles stretch to accommodate his large size. 

The bed started creaking as he established a fast paced rhythm and you had to bite your fingers from crying out loud, arching your back as your hips met his with each ram of his pelvis, your insides burning from immense pleasure coursing through your veins. You were trying so hard to remain silent that you didn’t even realize Anakin was speaking to you through the sounds of your own harsh breathing and the wet noises of sex. 

“Why are you frowning?” he remarked, watching you from up above as he shifted your legs to lean in closer. “Why can’t you scream? I know you want to.”

He continued his unrelentless movements, each slam of his hips sending a jolt of shock through your body. “Your hand must hurt,” he continued, beads of sweat forming on his forehead from the exertion. “Let me make it easier for you,” and then he shoved a bunched up pair of your own underwear in your mouth, just like he’d done the first time he’d taken you back at the studio of your own coffee shop. 

You whined, thrashing your head on the bed as he suddenly pulled out, and then with a rough maneuver, flipped you over on your stomach, your ass high up in the air as he slammed himself back in, supporting himself by grabbing a handful of skin on your plush bottom as he continued fucking you. You thought it couldn’t get any worse until he pulled on your hair, tilting your head as far back as your neck allowed it so he could see your face. He parted your hair that had fallen over your shoulder to look at the mark he left earlier that day.

“Did you see it when you showered?” he asked and you could only whine, your whole body focused on the sensation between your legs as his cock moved in and out, sleeked with your juices. “What did you think?” he continued, shifting you once more on the bed as he pushed you against his chest, this new position allowing him to slide further in.

“It got darker, didn’t it?” his hot breath ghosted over your bare skin, your dress long gone as he started nibbling on the exposed parts of your back. “It’s no use trying to get rid of it. It’ll just keep getting darker.”

Your cries were muffled by the gag as your pussy received unforgiving beating by his cock, squelching noises leaving your folds as his cock easily glided in and out of your center, your fluids dripping down your legs and onto the sheets. 

“I’ll leave a mark every time it starts to fade,” he declared with each thrust. “The mark of your slavery,” and then he bit particularly hard on your other shoulder blade, mirroring the mark he left earlier that day on the opposite side, which pushed you over the edge as you succumbed to a powerful orgasm washing over you as you screamed and moaned and writhed under him with a gag still in your mouth, gushing yourself over his cock.

You failed to register a noise from the other side of the door. The maid had apparently heard your screams, deciding to investigate the noise until she arrived at Anakin’s room. It was only when Anakin roughly pushed you off the bed on the other side of it and away from the immediate view from the door, did you register the clicking noise of the door opening and the maid’s voice.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed and you tensed, expecting the worst.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Anakin’s voice was harsh and cold.

“I-I’m sorry,” the maid stammered. “I thought I heard something - “

“Oh, you mean this?” you heard the rustle of the bedsheets and then an unmistakable sound of a woman’s voice moaning through the phone’s speaker as Anakin held it in his hand, showing the maid a clip of the porn he pulled up on his phone. “I’m a healthy young man. I need some alone time,” you could almost imagine a smirk on his face.

“I’m so sorry!” the maid screamed with a tone that indicated she was horrified to catch Anakin in what she assumed to be an act of self-indulgence and then the door slammed with a loud bang, leaving you once again all alone with Anakin in the room, with you laying on the floor covered in sinful fluids, your body still twitching from post-orgasmic bliss as you tried catching your breath, your gag laying by your side, drenched with your saliva and tears.

It wasn’t long until Anakin had allowed you to leave, refusing to acknowledge your presence as you hastily donned your dress, leaving your soaked and ruined panties where you dropped them as you trekked through the house, lost in your own thoughts, feeling miserable and ashamed that you couldn’t hold yourself and prove to him that you were capable of denying him your body and soul. Because you couldn’t. And because he was right.

You stopped by the window, the image looking back at you with your own ruined face and your glazed eyes as the rain continued beating down on the glass with no forgiveness. 

It was raining _that_ day too. 

And today as well. 

You opened the window, leaning over the sill to catch the droplets on your skin as you lifted your face to the skies. 

As long as it rained, it would _never_ stop. 

You had a feeling you and Anakin were _just_ getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting more messed up. Never thought I'd be writing a submissive character. But then this version of Anakin is just... fucked up (for lack of better words). Hope you are still enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you this chapter is messed up. Like more messed up than the previous ones. All my characters are OOC and I honestly don't give a sh*t cause this story itself is one hell of a sh*t show that I can't believe I'm still writing. You'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter. Updated tags accordingly. With that in mind, enjoy ~

Obi-Wan’s POV

It was a nice day for once. No rain. Perfect summer day with bright blue sky and overhead small clouds slowly moving with the gentle sweep of the wind. A beautiful day to spend outside by the ocean if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the middle of the working week and in the early hours of the day. 

Obi-Wan was patiently, and with some concentration on his part, working on some of the important documents for his meeting later that day. Sitting by his desk in his rather large office with his name badge clearly displaying his title.

_ CEO Obi-Wan Kenobi.  _

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t register the unmistakable click of the door until he lifted his head to find the person he most feared and greatly respected out of anyone he ever had the pleasure or some-say, misfortune, of meeting. This person happened to be the father of his wife, and the leader of the largest corporation in which Obi-Wan was now a CEO, an inheritance on his part by marrying into the most powerful family, Palpatine’s. 

Sheev Palpatine was the most respected and the most feared man in the business world, and the praise did not come from mere rumors of what the man was capable of. Legends of his ruthless and unorthodox methods to conduct business were greatly spewed among those trying to thrive in the ever changing and competitive business world. It was for that reason alone that the mere presence of that man would make any man bow to him and cower in fear. Including Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan hastily raised himself from his seat to greet the older man and Palpatine’s own secretary, Sly Moore, who followed behind her boss inside Obi-Wan’s office. “Sir, it’s a pleasure to have you,” he bowed his head as the older man towered over him with a dismissive look on his wrinkled face. 

“Please,” Palpatine rasped. “You don’t have to be so formal with me. Sit down,” he gestured to a set of chairs in the corner of the room that were used for more of the informal meetings.

Obi-Wan settled himself in one of the leather chairs in front of the older man, all of the sudden feeling hot and sticky in his suit. “What brings you here, sir?”

“I was just out for a walk and decided to see how you’re doing,” Palpatine replied, his face still expressionless and stern. “How are you doing with your new position?”

“Everything is good,” Obi-Wan schooled his features into a smile. “There weren’t many issues to begin with, so there isn’t much for me to do.”

Palpatine shifted in his seat, placing one of the elbows on the armrest of the chair as he made himself comfortable with secretary Moore diligently standing behind his chair with a reserved look on her face. 

“And what of my daughter, [Y/N]?” Palpatine continued, focusing Obi-Wan with his hard glare.

“She’s a lot brighter now,” Obi-Wan hastily replied. 

Palpatine frowned. “She still acts up once in a while, so we keep a close eye on her,” he lifted his hand to rub at his chin. “I heard you have your brother in the house as well?”

Obi-Wan winced. “Yes… he came in last night.”

“Good for you,” Palpatine replied. “He’s your family. You should take good care of him.”

“I’ll make sure to do that, sir,” Obi-Wan replied back, hoping to switch the subject. He got his wish when he noticed the look in his father-in-law’s eyes, glinting in the room under the bright lights. 

“Anyway…” Palpatine rasped, his voice dropping as he sneered. “This room… takes me back…” he grinned, that madly, sickening grin that Obi-Wan had witnessed countless times before, his stomach churning from unpleasant memories. “Secretary Moore.”

“Yes, sir,” she bowed her head and then came around to the front of the seat Palpatine was occupying, crouching in front of his spread legs as she dropped on her knees and then leaned forward to grab the zipper of his dress pants with her teeth, pulling it down in one ago until a rather large and erect member had sprung free from the confines of his pants that she instantly grabbed with her slender hands and pumped it a few times before dropping her head and taking his cock inside her mouth. 

Obi-Wan was speechless, shocked even, to witness such shameless and outrageous display in his presence, his body tensing as he almost jumped to his feet, watching with wide eyes as Moore expertly sucked and slurped on her boss’s cock without paying much attention to Obi-Wan as she publicly performing a rather unabashed form of oral sex. 

Palpatine noticed Obi-Wan’s expression, grinning as he leaned his head back. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“N-no, sir,” Obi-Wan stammered. “I wouldn’t dare -”

“Being a leader,” Palpatine continued, untying his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt with one hand as his other hand pressed his secretary’s head and forced her fully down his cock, making her cry out with a muffled voice, her mouth full of his cock, “Means you can and  _ must _ have everything. There’s no need to look out for anyone else. That’s what being a leader is.”

Obi-Wan gulped, a sheen of sweat covering his face. “Yes, sir.”

“Hm… that reminds me of something your father said,” Palpatine sneered, closing his eyes as he thrust his hips into his secretary’s face. “The older one is intelligent and realistic but too well kept… On the other hand, the younger one has a wild side.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. 

Palpatine opened his eyes, once again focusing Obi-Wan with his hard glare. “Make sure you didn’t bring a wild animal into the house.”

“Don’t worry, sir,” Obi-Wan tried to smile, except it came out more like a forced frown on his pale face. “My brother is nothing but an empty shell… his will and dreams were broken down a long time ago.”

___

It was later that night when Obi-Wan finally made it home and after dinner and a much needed shower, he was sitting upright against the headboard of the king-side bed with his wife. Neither of them spoke, each engrossed in their own activities: him working on some of the left-over project from work that he didn’t get to finish earlier that day, tapping on his laptop’s keyboard, and his wife, sitting next to him on her own side of the bed and quietly reading a book. 

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, his voice quiet.

“What?” she turned her head to give him a puzzled look. 

“With my brother,” he clarified, glancing her way. “Are you not uncomfortable?”

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “He seems like a nice person.”

“He’s  _ not _ normal,” he replied, turning away from her to stare at the screen. “Just be nice to him. There’s no need for you to get attached.”

“Okay…” she was hesitant with her response. 

He glanced her way to see her blushing and trying to cover her face with her locks falling over her face. He frowned and then closed his laptop, pushing it away from him before he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, startling her with his sudden movement. She turned her head to stare at him with wide eyes, as he rubbed at her lower lip with his thumb, marveling at her softness as he brought his face closer to hers.

“W-wait,” she cried out before he had the chance to kiss her and he was surprised and bewildered when she pulled away from him. “I’m sorry… I’m not feeling well today…”

He bit his lip, frowning as he watched her avoid looking at him, her body stiff and positioned away from him. “Sorry…” he finally muttered. “You should get some rest.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, turning her back to him as she wrapped the sheets tighter around her body. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he replied, his eyes set on her form until she had fallen asleep. 

___

“I’m gonna head to work now,” he announced to his wife the next day, adjusting his tie once he finished putting on his polished shoes. 

“Have a good day,” she smiled, watching him as he made his way to the front door.

“Oh, right,” he turned around to see her flinch. 

“Yes?”

He decided to ignore it. “I have a meeting tonight,” he smiled. “I’m gonna be a little late. Don’t wait for me.”

“Okay…”

He left before he had to see anymore of her face. And that guilty expression of hers that haunted him every time he looked at her. Because he was guilty too. 

He didn’t have the meeting that day. It was a made up lie he came up with when his own wife refused to sleep with him. So he did the only thing he could think of to take his mind off his wife. He came to see  _ her _ . The woman from his past, the one he longed to forget but also crave at the same time. Satine Kryze, the whore that would do  _ anything _ just to be with him. In a section of a town opposite the Palpatine’s firm, in a beat up hotel not worth even two stars, sipping on a cheap red wine as he sat with his head thrust back and enjoying the only thing that brought him pleasure.

To have a whore suck his cock, slurping on his length and bobbing her head as she expertly played with her tongue, watching him from her kneeling position, wearing a cheap see-through lingerie as she focused on his glazed eyes and his flushed face.

“Shouldn’t you tell me what’s going on?” she finally asked, dragging her tongue across his slicked length. “What’s gotten into you? Why would you come back to a dirty whore like me?”

When he did not reply she smirked. “Is your marriage not fun enough for ya?” she placed a kiss on his cock. “[Y/N]... she’s more beautiful than a movie star,” she licked his head, and he throbbed under her touch. “Is her pussy not as good as it looks?”

She laughed and he wanted to rip her to pieces. “Or…” she raised herself to her full height, sliding over his form, his gaze landing on her see-through silk lingerie with her nipples erect and poking through the open slits, her panties specifically cut out to reveal her exposed cunt, dripping with fluids as she straddled his hips and started rubbing herself against his cock. “Were you just homesick of the pussy you used to have?”

She finally plunged down his length, crying out as he speared her in half with his length and he grunted, feeling her heat enveloping him and squeezing his member with her walls. She braced herself against his form, using his shoulders for support as she started riding him with abandon, moaning and panting as the sounds of wet sex soon filled the small room, making him remember the sounds in his own office when Palpatine was showing his own dominance in the form of subjugating his secretary to his own sick whims and spewing about being a leader. It made him  _ sick _ . 

**_“That old rag!_ ** ” he finally screamed and then grabbed Satine’s throat with his hands, squeezing her in his grip as he continued shouting. “ **_I’ll take everything away from him. I swear!_ ** ” 

The whore whimpered, struggling for breaths but he was relentless, his mind hazy and needing revenge. “ **_All your money…_ ** ” he continued with unseeing eyes. “ **_Your company… your women!_ ** ”

“You crazy bastard,” the whore whimpered, tears streaming down her face, her look crazed. “Let it all out,” she grinned and then laughed. “Here…  _ let it all out here. _ ”

He squeezed her throat harder and then pushed her down the floor, toppling on top of her as he thrust inside of her with enough force to make her scream. 

“ **_Don’t look down on me!_ ** ” he roared. “ **_I’ll kill you!_ ** ” he was far too gone to care what he was doing. All of his pent up emotions, all of his frustrations. He was finally free to let it all out. 

The whore under him choked, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. “Agh...yes… you crazy son of a bitch…” she wrapped her legs tighter around the small of his back, his thrusts becoming sporadic and urgent until finally,  _ finally _ , he squeezed just enough to make her scream and cum on his cock and he followed soon after, spurting his seed inside of her wet cunt, watching as her eyes rolled in the back of her head from her extreme orgasm washing over her body. He collapsed on top of her, drawing harsh breaths, panting against her neck and still twitching inside of her as she wrapped her hands around his back, drawing him closer to her. 

It wasn’t long until he found himself back on the couch with a drink of hard liquor in his hands and with a whore pressed against him, rubbing one of his arms with her slender hands.

“You must be stressed these days,” she purred and then lifted her neck to show him the dark bruises already forming on her pale skin. “I almost died,” she grinned. 

He was silent, taking a gulp of his drink without sparing her any glance. “...Did I ever tell you I have a little brother?”

She pursed her lips. “A little brother? This is the first time I’m hearing of him.”

“Well, I have one,” he placed his drink on the table. “No… I  _ had _ one.”

“What do you mean,  _ you had one _ ?” the whore watched as he sagged against the back of the couch, his shirt half unbuttoned and his perfectly styled hair in disarray. 

“You wanna know a secret?” he whispered, staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. “It’s about a brother I made disappear.”

___

It was back when Obi-Wan was about twelve years old. One day his father brought home a boy. A boy that looked nothing like him. While Obi-Wan was a perfect child, eager to please his father, this boy cared about nothing, staring at Obi-Wan with a hard glare unfit for that of a child. He was five years younger than Obi-Wan. The boy told him he was his brother. And Obi-Wan decided right then and there… to  _ destroy _ him. Before the boy could get in his way. That boy was Anakin Skywalker.

Ten years had passed and then the two were both in college. Anakin was really clever and smart. Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin was going to get in the way of his own future. He was jealous of everything that Anakin had. His looks, his personality, his charms. Then an opportunity arose that changed everything.

_ Anakin fell in love. _

A beautiful girl with long chestnut hair and brown eyes, her petite form a stark contrast against Anakin’s large form. But they fit like a puzzle. They were happy. And Anakin was stupid enough to fall madly in love with her. She was his everything. His  _ angel _ . 

So when the opportunity arose and Anakin wasn’t looking, Obi-Wan approached the girl. Her name was Padme Amidala. He used his money and his false charms and lured her with his sweet words. He ruined his brother. He had sex with Padme right before Anakin’s eyes. 

And it was quite a shock to him. To see his girl with Obi-Wan's cock in her mouth, kneeling naked in front of him while she hungrily devoured him without having any knowledge that Anakin was watching. It  _ destroyed _ him. 

___

“Wow…” the whore smirked and then slid her hand to the spot between Obi-Wan’s legs, finding what she was looking for as she wrapped her hand around his softened length. “Good job.”

“His head got messed up for good because of the shock,” Obi-Wan admitted, growing hard under the whore’s expert touch. “He had to stay at a psychiatric ward for five years. And continued to get treatment after that…”

“Oh, I know,” the whore smirked and then started earnestly pumping Obi-Wan’s cock. “During those years, you became the heir to Palpatine’s family’s company… and your brother was destroyed for good from any kind of future,” she licked her lips. “Right?”

And then she plopped down on the floor between his legs and took him in her mouth, making him flinch and groan from pleasure. He was still overly sensitive from his recent orgasm. 

“Right,” he panted as he placed a hand on her head, pushing her down his length as she slurped on his cock. “He became a good for nothing piece of trash.”

“But,” he gritted his teeth, his eyes growing harder. “That  _ trash… _ has been bothering me these days…”

It was time he did something about it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner time, once again in the presence of the two men, Obi-Wan and Anakin, who were respectively sitting at their designated spots at the table. It was quiet this time, save for the occasional clink of the silverware against the plates.

_ Sniff. Sniff.  _

The abrupt and unusual sound caught your attention only for you to notice Obi-Wan’s grim expression as he suddenly slammed down the fork he was holding in his hand down by his plate, startling everyone around him, including the maid that had prepared the dinner for you.

“Mrs. Nu,” he called out and she instantly scrambled towards him from her spot, her expression slightly alarmed. It was unusual for your husband to call her out like that.

“Yes?” she stopped by his side. “You called for me?”

“The kitchen smells foul,” Obi-Wan started and you had to stop yourself from flinching. “Please make sure you clean the place well.”

“It… smells?” Mrs. Nu tried sniffing the area only to notice Obi-Wan’s glare and she instantly bowed her head. “I-I-’m sorry… I’ll clean it again today…”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan already turned his gaze away. “You may go now.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Anakin asked as the maid scurried away.

“I just…” Obi-Wan sniffed again. “...Smell something. I don’t know what it is,” he covered his nose with his hand and then turned his gaze your way. “Do  _ you _ smell it?”

You straightened out in the chair. “I haven’t been in the kitchen today,” you hoped your expression was neutral as you tried controlling your breathing and rapid beating of your heart. “I haven’t been in the kitchen today….” you repeated, dropping your head low. “I…”

“...Fixed myself some breakfast earlier today,” Anakin finally cut in as he chewed on his food. “I must have left behind some food. Sorry.”

You were quiet, your hand stopped mid-air with the fork still painfully gripped by your fingers. You couldn’t forget the event that transpired earlier that day. How could you?...

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan picked up the utensil back into his hand. “I’m probably just being too sensitive,” he replied, his expression still dark and displeased. 

Anakin did not reply and you were left with staring with a blank expression on your face at the spot on the table, your mind drifting back to the scene that transpired right at this table early that morning. If only Obi-Wan knew that he was  _ not _ imagining the smell. It was here. And it was because of  _ you _ . 

___

(earlier in the morning)

“ _ Ahh... mmm… ahh… _ ” pleasured sounds carried across the kitchen, accompanied by wet squelching noises and banging coming off the kitchen table as Anakin mercilessly fucked you bent over the table, his fingers painfully gripping your hips as he thrust himself with aggressiveness only you knew he possessed. 

You glanced behind your shoulder, your cheeks flushed with arousal, drool trickling down your chin. “Th-the housekeeper will come soon…” you mumbled, your voice strained and throaty from another wave of pleasure coursing through your body.

“...Stop talking or I’ll fuck her too,” Anakin replied, his voice slightly breathless from exertion of fucking you. He thrust particularly hard with his next words while smirking: “Right in front of you.”

“N-No!” you whined but the thought of that made you aroused even more.

Anakin suddenly pulled out. “I’m done, I’ve lost interest,” just like that, zipping up his pants and placing his shirt that he had thrown over the back of the chair back on. 

“I’m sorry!” you stammered, realizing that he had not even yet finished nor did he make you cum. Your pussy throbbed from lack of his large cock hammering your insides.”What can I do?” you turned your body his way to see him standing in front of the fridge, looking at its contents. 

“I’m hungry,” he replied. “I should eat.”

“She’ll be home soon,” you were talking about the housekeeper as you sat yourself on the edge of the kitchen table. “Or… should I make some food for you?”

“I’m a good cook,” Anakin turned around with a few items in his hands. 

“Oh,” you fidgeted on the spot, unsure of what to do. His mood swings confused you, not to mention his abrupt sexual desires that changed with each passing minute. Right now he seemed like a  _ normal _ version of a young man he appeared to be. You had already made your decision as you spread your legs for his view, your face flushing even brighter. “Then… I’ll entertain you while you eat.”

“Ohh…” you caught him by surprise, his expression slightly awed until it turned into the expression you knew all too well with a familiar smirk decorating his full lips. “I’ve got a  _ great _ idea.”

.

.

.

“Anakin…” you huffed, trembling in front of him. 

“Don’t move,” he sternly reminded you, concentrating on the task in front of him. “You’ll spill all the food.”

You were lying naked on top of the kitchen table in front of Anakin as he loomed above you with a mischievous expression on his face. It wasn’t the fact that you were out in the open and in such a compromising position that had made your heart hammer in your chest. Not even the fact that at any moment a housekeeper could walk in and find you laid out bare in front of your husband’s brother. It was the fact that Anakin’s idea seemed absolutely  _ insane _ and out of the ordinary. 

Because your body was  _ covered _ in food. Slices of ham, cheese, recently cooked eggs sunny-side-up, some bacon and the grease from the sausages had trickled down your stomach and leaked in between your tightly folded legs. It was an ungodly sight, one that Anakin seemed to cherish as he hungrily stared down at you.

“Slowly spread your legs,” he instructed and you flushed, your face looking bright red from the shame. You didn’t know why you were getting so excited. But you knew one thing: that Anakin was  _ interested _ and you had to keep him entertained to get what you needed from him. So you complied, slowly spreading your legs to feel the bacon and ham strips sliding down your lower abdomen right on top of your pussy slit with grease mixing in with the rest of the sinful fluids trickling out of you. 

Anakin licked his lips and then grabbed one piece of ham with his fingers that was lodged in between your folds, making you cry out as a heat wave passed you by and hit you like a ton of bricks, making you gush out even more. 

“You’re all wet,” he noted as he pulled his fingers away. “What do you want me to do to you? Tell me.”

You thought he could hear your heart thumping wildly inside your chest. “N-nothing…” you choked out, avoiding your gaze from his intense stare. 

He chuckled and then thrust his fingers inside your wet cunt, making you flinch and cave in under his touch. “Let’s give each other what we can then,” and then proceeded with fingering you as you thrust your body upwards to meet his touch, flinging all the food from your body as you succumbed to his ministrations by his expert hands. 

If only you knew at the time that you weren’t as alone as you thought you were in the house. A watchful eye was keeping track of things, hiding in the nearby bushes in front of the large windows right where you were laid out bare naked in front of Anakin, both of you unsuspecting of the hidden camera taking the pictures… 

If only you knew. 

___

It was later that night when Obi-Wan finally made it home and after dinner and a much needed shower, he was sitting upright against the headboard of the king-side bed with you by his side. Neither of you spoke, each engrossed in your own activities: him working on some of the left-over project from work that he didn’t get to finish earlier that day, tapping on his laptop’s keyboard, and you, sitting next to him on your own side of the bed and quietly reading a book. 

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, his voice quiet.

“What?” you turned your head to give him a puzzled look. 

“With my brother,” he clarified, glancing your way. “Are you not uncomfortable?”

“I’m okay,” you smiled. “He seems like a nice person.”

“He’s  _ not _ normal,” he replied, turning away from you to stare at the screen. “Just be nice to him. There’s no need for you to get attached.”

“Okay…” you were hesitant with your response. You didn’t know why Obi-Wan was bringing up Anakin all of the sudden. And what was worse, was that you were already  _ more _ than attached to Anakin. He stole your body and soul, after all. But you couldn’t have your own husband know that. No one in the world would be okay with something like that. 

You felt Obi-Wan’s gaze on you and you tried to cover your face with your locks falling over your face to hide your unceremonious blush. He must have noticed because suddenly he closed his laptop, pushing it away from him before he grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him, startling you with his sudden movement. You turned your head to stare at him with wide eyes, as he rubbed at your lower lip with his thumb, bringing his face closer to yours. 

“W-wait,” you cried out before he had the chance to kiss you and you could see a surprised and bewildered look on his face as you pulled away from him, once again hiding your face from him. “I’m sorry… I’m not feeling well today…”

“Sorry…” he finally muttered, his voice sounding hurt and it only made you hate yourself even more. “You should get some rest.”

“It’s okay,” you replied, turning your back to him as you wrapped the sheets tighter around your body. “Good night,”

“Good night,” he replied and you tried to ignore his gaze on your form, his eyes boring into your back as you tried falling asleep.

You couldn’t help but feel worthless and guilty for what you did to Obi-Wan. You were sorry that what you did was so terrible that he’d never forgive you. But what you were  _ really _ sorry for was that you were probably and most likely going to do it over and over again. And you couldn’t help yourself. 

.

.

.

“ **_Good girl._ ** ”

You suddenly woke up, feeling very dizzy. You were disoriented and slightly out of breath, your throat feeling parched. So you got out of bed, careful to make sure you did not disturb Obi-Wan as you slid out of the warm sheets, your head still spinning as you made through the dark hallways of the house in the dead quietness of the night. You were approaching the kitchen when you heard a noise, your steps increasing despite the adrenaline coursing through your body. 

You already knew what you were going to find before you even turned the corner. There, sitting at the head of the table, was none other than Anakin, patiently waiting for you.

“Good girl,” he smirked and you flinched. He raised himself from the seat, his eyes trained on your form. “My sweet dog… you’re here.”

Your eyes widened when you heard the unmistakable sound of a bell and then your eyes traveled down from Anakin’s face into his hand, holding what appeared to be a collar with a bell attached to it and a leash. 

You stumbled in your step when he started approaching you with a predatory walk. “P-please,” you whispered, your voice begging. “Not now…”

But he was unyielding as he roughly grabbed your arms and turned you around, bringing your arms behind your back and tying your wrists with a rope with a tight enough knot that you knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of. You already knew what he was going to do next when his fingers brushed along your neck, pressing your back against his chest as he attached the collar with a bell around your neck, holding you in place by a leash.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he whispered in your ear, your body responding to his touch and voice by the slick fluids gathering in between your legs. 

You weren’t sure if this was real or if this was just a twisted dream, your mind unable to let go of Anakin even in your sleep. But you complied with his requests, him tugging you behind as he walked towards the front door, with you wearing nothing but a revealing set of a lingerie. 

You were always scared of this moment. Frightened of this man who was gnawing into your life and destroying it. 

You were outside and on a stony pathway towards the park when he roughly threw you to the ground, still tugging you on a leash as he loomed over you with a wicked expression on his face that frightened you. 

You knew you couldn't deny him. 

You closed your eyes, submitting to him. 

You may someday deny your own husband before you deny this man. 

___

  
  


“I’m gonna head to work now,” Obi-Wan announced to you the next day, adjusting his tie once he finished putting on his polished shoes. 

“Have a good day,” you smiled, watching him as he made his way to the front door. You pulled tighter around the sleeves of your long sleeved shirt, hiding the red marks on your wrists. So last night wasn’t a dream after all. 

“Oh, right,” he turned around and you couldn’t help but flinch. 

“Yes?” you cautiously asked, afraid that he noticed something. 

“I have a meeting tonight,” he smiled. “I’m gonna be a little late. Don’t wait for me.”

“Okay…” you watched him from the window as he got inside the car presented to him by his chauffeur and then drove off. 

You tightened your arms around yourself, your body feeling like it was already expecting something. You were all alone with Anakin again. You smiled, feeling yourself growing aroused.

_ Were you going crazy? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew there could be such a thing with food porn? (I guess that's what you call it?) Anakin and his ideas lol. Still crazy and messed up as you can see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to Hell for writing this lol.
> 
> Couple of pointers:
> 
> 1) Luke Lars _is_ Luke Skywalker but he is _not_ related to Anakin Skywalker in this story but he is the same character from the movies. I had to give him the Lars name to not make it too confusing. 
> 
> 2) Y/N never took Kenobi as her last name for the purpose of keeping her father's name since he is the owner of the company. So she goes by Mrs. Palpatine. 
> 
> With that in mind... enjoy ~

Where was he?

It was already dark outside and yet he still wasn’t home. You spent a whole day waiting for him. So when you heard a ring of an alarm system signaling someone had come through the front door, you rushed downstairs to find Anakin standing at the entrance with a blank expression on his face. 

You watched him as he made his way towards you, expecting him to say something to you. Instead, he walked past you in total silence, ignoring your stare and you couldn’t help but call out. 

“Anakin,” you turned around to follow his movements with your eyes, your voice slightly shaky. “Where have you been all day?”

He stopped and then turned around. “You want to know?” his gaze was hard, his blue eyes cold and trained on you. “How come?”

“Well…” you sputtered, flushing.

Anakin smirked. “I’ll tell you since you asked,” he turned to you all the way. “I was out meeting a woman,” his revelation had shocked you. 

“Wh-who?” you couldn’t help but blurt out, your eyes wide. “What kind of… woman…?”

“You have sex with me,” Anakin came closer to you, inching his face closer to yours. “And also your husband. So it wouldn’t be fair for me to exclusively have sex with you.”

You started trembling, your worst fears coming to life. “So I went and had sex with another woman,” he continued and you gasped, tears forming at the corners of your eyes.

“She sucked my cock,” he whispered in your ear. “And touched my body… And I put my cock inside her - “

“ **_N-No!_ ** ” you screamed, tears freely streaming down your face now from your meltdown. “Please! Don’t do that!” your body was trembling and shaking in earnest. “ _ Please… _ don’t have sex with anybody else…”

“Sorry,” Anakin’s voice was flat and devoid of any emotion. “My body doesn’t react to you anymore.”

You gasped, his words shocking you speechless as you stared at him with wide eyes. “No…” your knees wobbled under you and you collapsed on the floor. “No… No... “ you lifted your head, your eyes in direct contact with his crotch. 

With a trembling hand you reached for him, crawling your way towards him as you started unbuckling his pants, your movements frantic. “I’ll try harder,” you exclaimed, sliding down the zipper and pushing the fabric of his pants away to reveal his boxers.

“Anakin,” you begged, sliding the material out of the way to reveal his limp cock, the sight of which only made you cry harder. “Please…” you wrapped your hand around his soft length, bringing your mouth closer to his cock as you stared at his face, his eyes cold and hard and looking down at you.

“It needs to get bigger.” you pleaded, taking his length in your mouth as you started slurping and sucking on him, desperate to get him hard. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, you heard Anakin’s chuckle. “Good girl,” he praised and then he brought his hand down on your head, holding you in place as you felt him getting bigger and thicker inside your mouth. “My bitch.”

You let go of him, watching with excitement as his cock grew into the full large length he possessed, hard and thick and bulging with veins, obstructing your view but you hardly cared. You grabbed onto him, rubbing your wet cheek stained with tears against his member.

“So precious,” you murmured, crying with happy tears as you placed small kisses along his length. “Please... never leave me...”

.

.

.

You later found yourself in the living room, crouched on your knees in front of the armchair between Anakin’s legs, diligently sucking on his cock like it was a precious candy you weren’t willing to give up. He was watching you from above, one of his arms propped on the armrest as he calmly and silently observed you trying to please him, drool dripping down your chin as you slurped and licked his length, working your mouth and your tongue like an expert. 

He suddenly placed a hand on your head, stopping your movements. “What would you need to do in order to make sure I never leave you?”

The question startled you as you popped him out of your mouth, looking up at him with a pleading expression in your flushed face. “I-I… I’ll do anything,” you grabbed his cock between your fingers afraid that he would disappear once again. “Please… don’t leave me…”

“Alright, alright,” Anakin smirked and then grabbed a fistful of your hair, leaning in his face inches away from yours. “But, a dirty little whore like you is no fun.”

“Ah,” you exclaimed as tears started freely falling down your cheeks. “Please don’t say that…” you were starting to hyperventilate. “I can’t… if you leave me, I can’t - “ you were roughly silenced by a harsh slap across your cheek, startling you into complete silence.

“Alright, I get it,” Anakin’s gaze was unwavering as he stared down at you with a cold expression on his face, unbothered in the slightest by your tears. “Stop whining.”

Your lower lip quivered as he gently grabbed your chin, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “You need to try something different now,” Anakin started, his voice low. “If you want to get me excited.”

“Different?” you perked up. “I’ll do anything!”

You would have never agreed to it if you knew what he had in mind as you gazed at Anakin’s face, his lips twisted into a lopsided grin as he wiped your tears, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

___

(the next day)

You were standing at the front gate to your house, seeing Obi-Wan out as he stood in front of the opened door to his car next to the young chauffeur who was just recently hired by your father, patiently waiting for you to finish your ongoing conversation with Obi-Wan. He was a fine young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and he did his job well, which is why he was one of Obi-Wan’s most favorite personnel out of all the ones that worked for him. 

“...I’m fine really,” Obi-Wan laughed, adjusting his stubborn auburn hair that kept falling into his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” you asked. “You had a lot to drink last night… I’m just worried.”

“I’m just a little tired,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I can skip work just because I’m tired.”

“I know,” you smiled back. “I just want you to be healthy.”

“Thanks,” Obi-Wan’s features softened and then he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on your cheek. “I’ll be home early today,” he was starting to get inside the car until you spoke out loud with uncertainty in your voice.

“Um… can you send Mr. Lars to the house this afternoon?” you were referring to the young man standing off to the side next to you, his expression wearing a mild shock at your abrupt request. 

“Huh?” Obi-Wan was just as surprised. “What for?”

“I have some errands to run today,” you replied. “And it’s a hassle to call a cab over and all. If you’re busy, that’s okay - “

“No, it’s fine,” Obi-Wan interrupted you. “You heard that right, Luke?” he turned his head to look at the bowing man, his blonde hair falling over his face.

“Yes, sir,” Luke replied and then directed his gaze at you.” I’ll be back to pick you up later on, Mrs. Palpatine.”

“That’s perfect,” you smiled back. Everything was going according to Anakin’s plan.

.

.

.

It was raining later that day. The weather changed so abruptly that it was hard keeping a track of the forecast, unless you kept track of the weather by the hour. It didn’t matter to you in the slightest that it was raining. Because you weren’t planning on heading out in the downpour anytime soon. You certainly had other plans, involving certain  _ someone _ . Speaking of which…

The front door creaked and Luke’s voice carried across the empty foyer. “Mrs. Palpatine, I’m here.”

When no one replied, he stepped further inside the foyer. “Mrs. Palpatine?” he called out again, swirling his head around the place. “Where is she?” he scratched the back of his head, his expression thoughtful when you finally made your presence known from the top of the stairs.

“M-Mr. Lars!” you called out. “I’m over here.”

“Are you ready?” he was walking up the stairs, rounding up the corner of the landing platform until he abruptly stopped, his eyes widening at the sight presented in front of him.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, his face reddening. “Mrs. Palpatine?!”

“I was just getting out of the shower and I slipped…” you were laying sprawled on the landing, wearing a thin see-through white bath robe that barely left anything to the imagination as it clung to your wet body, your nipples clinging to the fabric and poking through the thin material as well as your ass, the material coming up just above your knees but scrunched up enough to reveal your upper thighs.

“I think,” you started, holding on to your ankle. “I hurt my ankle…” you were carefully watching Luke’s expression, his eyes wide open and taking in the revealing sight of you until finally he snapped and turned his head away, covering his eyes.

“I-I see,” he stammered, his voice taking a higher pitch.

“Can you help me?” you pleaded. 

“Y-yes,” he sounded unsure but nonetheless helped you, as carefully as he could, walk you back inside your master’s suite, somehow avoiding touching you in all the soft places and also making sure to avoid looking directly at you. That proved to be difficult when you finally managed to reach the bed and he had to physically move you to the resting position, your robe opening up slightly to reveal your curves.

“Ouch,” you grimaced.

“Are you alright?” he hurriedly asked you, his eyes drifting to the front of your robe. “I-I can take you to the doctor’s office right away - “

“Mr. Lars,” you grabbed his hand, your robe sliding off your right shoulder, barely holding on to your skin by the perky nipple of your right breast. “I don’t want to worry my husband over such small things.”

“Oh…” Luke’s face flushed, his eyes drifting to your exposed breast. “I’m sorry… I didn’t even think of that…”

“I just need you to massage it a little for me,” you adjusted your robe, lifting your injured leg slightly. “Please…”

“O-Of course,” Luke stammered, sitting down on the bed next to you as he reached for your ankle with shaky hands, sliding his fingers up your smooth skin. “I-Is this alright?” he asked as he started rubbing the spot that you were holding on to just earlier. 

“Yes,” you murmured, your own face heating up. “Your hands are very soft.”

“Are they?” Luke nervously laughed. 

You shifted your eyes to his face, giving him a side glance. “Can you do it a little bit higher?” you grabbed his hand and slid it all the way to the center of your heat, separating your legs apart and flashing him with your aching cunt.

He roughly pulled away, staring with wide eyes at your exposed center, glistening in the artificial lights of the room, unable to look away. 

“Higher…” you murmured when he failed to respond.

“M-Mrs. Palpatine…?” he stammered, gulping a large lump in his throat, his outstretched hand trembling. “This is - “

“Have you never thought I was pretty?” you grabbed his hand again, threading your fingers through his. 

“O-Of course you’re beautiful, Mrs. Palpatine,” he hastily replied.

“Then… do you think I’m sexy as well?” you leaned towards him.

“O-Of course…” he stammered with his response, looking up at you with his wide baby blue eyes. 

“Then you must want to have sex with me,” you declared with a serious face.

“ _ What?! _ ” Luke exclaimed, his face reddening even more at your outright unbashful declaration. 

“Your cock,” you started, sliding your freed hand towards his crotch. “You must have wanted to thrust it inside of me,” you continued, rubbing his growing erection through the fabric of his pants.

Luke flinched. “O-Of course not!”

You crawled even closer to him, now leaning towards him on your knees as you continued to rub his cock through the thick material of his dress pants. “Have you…  _ masturbated _ thinking about me?”

Luke avoided his gaze, the tips of his ears darkening from the embarrassment and shame. “N-Never! There’s no way I - “

You pulled down the zipper and unclasped the buckle of his belt all in one fluid movement, not giving him any chance to register your movements until you were already gripping his erect cock with your fingers. 

“I think your cock disagrees,” you murmured as you started to rub his length with your hand. “Am I wrong?”

“Mrs. Palpatine,” Luke exclaimed, flinching from your touch every time you stroked the sensitive part of his cock. “You can’t do this…”

You pushed him down on the bed, startling the poor guy. “Mrs. Palpatine?” he was starting to panic.

“ **_Shhh_ ** ,” you whispered as you continued to rub his length, soon finding your movements much easier from the natural lubricant leaking out of Luke’s cock, drenching his length and your hand with his precum fluid. You moved your head lower, sticking your tongue out as you neared his cock.

“W-wait!” he exclaimed, huffing air. “No! Please!”

You ignored his pleas, instead starting to lick the precum off his drenched cock, making him cry out even louder. “Your cock is so hard,” you looked him straight in the eye, continuing to lick his length. “You can deny it all you want but I don’t believe any of it,” and then you enveloped him in your mouth, lowering yourself all the way down his length as you lodged him deep inside your throat, hungrily sucking on his cock to his shrill cries and pants that drowned out the wet noises of your lewid sucking. 

“Mrs. Palpatine,” he gasped, twitching inside your mouth with each lap of your tongue or the way you sucked in your cheeks when you sucked particularly hard on him, creating a sealed vacuum with your mouth. Your cunt was drenching with your own arousal, fluids dripping down your thighs as you spread your legs and pushed your ass higher in the air towards the slightly ajar door of the master’s bedroom.

You knew who was behind that door, watching you. It was  _ his _ idea in the first place. You only hoped that what you were doing was enough to turn him on. 

You popped Luke’s cock out of your mouth, raising yourself above his form as you completely disregarded the robe and then placed your legs on each side of his hips, lining your aching cunt with his throbbing cock, rubbing his head against your slicked opening. 

You pushed your head back, looking at the door as you thrust yourself on top of the throbbing cock, burying Luke’s length deep inside your folds as you screamed out, feeling the familiar ache of a large cock spearing you in half. You raised yourself above Luke’s hips, slamming your hips down once more to create a satisfying squelching sound emitting from your soaking wet pussy, finding a rhythm as you started riding him with a blissful expression on your face. 

_ Please look at me _ , you were panting, your tongue sticking out of your mouth as you shamelessly hopped on top of Luke’s cock.  _ My one and only master _ , you moaned, envisioning Anakin growing hard by observing you. 

Luke was groaning and screaming, thrashing under you from your brisk assault, your hips relentlessly slamming against his own. 

_ Imagining you turned on _ , you gasped, loving the way Luke’s cock was filling you up.  _ Watching me… _ you whimpered, your breasts bouncing with each thrust of your hips. 

**_I love it!_ ** you silently screamed, succumbing to your inner desires.

“Haa… Mrs. Palpatine,” Luke huffed.

“ **_I love it!_ ** ” you screamed out loud, bouncing on top of Luke’s cock with renewed vigor. “I love it! Yes!”

Your eyes were closed so you failed to see Luke’s expression until he was suddenly upon you. “Mrs. Palpatine,” he screamed, grabbing your arms as he switched the positions, thrusting you on the bed under him, in the result slipping out of your wet folds. He was harshly breathing, staring down at you with a shocked expression on his face. 

You smirked, separating your knees for him as you stretched your folds with your fingers. “Fuck me,” you demanded. “ _ Now _ .”

You didn’t have to tell him twice. Luke was already thrusting inside of you, screaming out your name as he fell on top of you. You wrapped your hands around his back, digging into his shirt with your fingers as he started roughly fucking you, thrusting his hips all the way to the hilt of his cock, slamming his length against your inner walls and making you cry out, your eyes rolling in the back of your head from the intense pounding. 

“Harder!” you screamed, your eyes glazed with desire and arousal. “ _ Harder! _ ” 

“Haa… Mrs. Palpatine,” Luke moaned next to your ear, his head buried in the crook of your neck. 

_ Are you seeing this? _ your line of sight was directly with the door, past the opened crack.  _ Are you watching me getting fucked… by another man? _

Luke increased his thrusts, his movements becoming sporadic, the bed creaking under the relentless pounding of his hips against yours. You were a moaning mess, screaming and crying, lost in your own blissful world of imagining Anakin watching you getting so thoroughly used by another man.

_ Look at me! _ you begged, finally meeting Anakin’s gaze through the opened crack, his lips stretching into a smirk. You were happy,  _ so so happy _ . 

“ **_Harder_ ** ,” you pleaded. “ **_Faster!_ ** ”

Luke was on the verge of spilling himself, hanging by a thin thread as he gasped and moaned out his next words. “Mrs. Palpatine… I  _ can’t _ \- “

“ **_Come on!_ ** ” you screamed, meeting Luke’s haphazard thrusts with your own. “ **_Harder!_ ** ”

Luke bit his lip, sweat pouring down his face. “Mrs. Palpatine…” he clenched his eyes and then suddenly pulled out, bursting himself all over you with a spur of his hot and thick release that landed all over your breasts and stomach, some droplets splatting on your face and landing inside your mouth. You were covered in his seed, it dripping down your body as you trembled from your own orgasm washing over you.

Luke stared at you with wide eyes, both of you trying to catch your breaths as he looked at you with a surprised expression on his young face.

You lifted your hand, wrapping his jaw with your fingers as you tugged him closer to your face, your pants mingling with his own as he loomed over you. 

“You’re mine now,” you murmured, licking his cum off your lips. “Right?”

“Yes…” Luke stammered. “Yes, ma’am…”

You didn’t miss the subtle click of the door as it closed shut. 


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin’s POV

_ “You’re mine now. Right?” _

_ “Yes… Yes, ma’am…” _

The door clicked shut. A hallway in complete darkness. And as he walked through the house, he stopped at the large photograph of the happy couple on the day of their marriage. He sneered, looking at the smiling face of Obi-Wan. 

It wouldn’t be long until he stopped smiling. It wouldn’t be long until everything that Obi-Wan had taken from him, that Anakin would be taking it right back. 

And not leaving a single thing behind.

___

It was a questionable establishment, considering the fact that it was in the poorest part of the town, away from the busy lives of rich people. Even if such a place featured a bright neon sign reading  _ VIP Bar _ . 

He made his way across the otherwise empty place, heading towards the bar and the one person that was currently occupying the space. Her back was facing him, her long blonde hair trailing down her shoulders and back, her figure accentuated by tight clothing made of cheap material, befitting that of a whore. Yet, her tastes were still better than some. 

She was sipping on a glass of what appeared to be some red wine, until he finally seated himself next to her, drawing her attention to him. 

“Ohh,” Satine exclaimed, a lazy smile spreading through her plush lips. “You’re here.”

He nodded his head to the bartender. “Macallan Single Malt, please.”

“We have a Sherry Oak twelve year. Is that okay with you?” 

He simply nodded his head, his attention drawn to the woman sitting next to him. “You look beautiful tonight,” he faintly smiled just as the bartender presented him with his drink. 

She smirked. “You’re not fooling me. I know you came here because you want something from me.”

She finally adjusted the thin scarf that was draped over her neck, revealing deep purple bruises adorning her pale skin. 

“Obi-Wan,” she started, showing off her skin. “He is stressed. He nearly killed me,” she smiled.

“Wow,” he took in the signs of abuse, feeling slightly awed that Obi-Wan managed to do something like that. “Rough.”

“He thought marriage would solve everything,” Satine continued. “But Director Palpatine… He may be old, but he’s no fool. By the way,” she paused, her expression wondrous. “Obi-Wan is quite bothered by you. He talked about you the whole time.”

“Yeah?” he shrugged. “Well, he is not stupid.”

“What are you gonna do now?” Satine asked, leaning herself over the bar counter. 

He reached for her with his hand. “I’ve been preparing for this for a very long time,” he rubbed at the bruises on her skin. “It’s time to tighten the knot… slowly and painfully… around his neck,” he finished with a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Before that,” Satine smiled, grabbing his hand with her fingers. “I want to tighten my hands around your cock.”

“Hm,” he drew away from her. “I’m busy tonight,” he stood up from his seat. 

“Huh?” she was quite honestly surprised. “Is that how you’re gonna be? Are you really into that girl, [Y/N]?” she was pouting but he ignored her, waving his hand as if to dismiss her as he walked away from the bar.

“He is!” he heard her exclaim before the doors shut behind him. 

___

Later that night [Y/N] was already expecting him, waiting in the master’s bedroom for his arrival in the dead of the night. He didn’t have to call, she had already seen him before he made his way to the front door from the top window of the house. He knew Obi-Wan was back, sleeping away his worries while his treacherous wife was expecting someone else. 

She had greeted him outside, wearing a see through lingerie, and without any preamble had dropped on the ground before him, instantly reaching for his belt buckle as she released his aching member and proceeded with sucking him, hungrily slurping on his length as though her life depended on it. She was like a moth drawn to the fire, gagging herself on his length as she sucked him dry.

“[Y/N],” he called out, drawing her attention as she looked up at him with a mouthful of his cock inside her mouth. 

She popped him out of her mouth, schooling her features into that of an obedient pet. “Yes, master?”

“Your husband,” he leaned over her. “Can you make him love you?”

She looked surprised for a moment by his request but soon her lips curved into a knowing smirk. 

“If that’s what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, I realize. But a much needed transitioning point before we dive in into a lot more fucked up drama that is yet to take place. Just wait till the next chapter :o


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I warned you all this is about to get craaazzyyy. And, well, this is one of those chapters I suppose. Although the next ones followed are even more insane than this one. I added a few more characters to the story which I think you'll enjoy :) With that in mind... get ready ~

Obi-Wan’s POV

Obi-Wan was standing behind his father-in-law, current Director of the business firm and the owner of the Palpatine’s largest corporation, with a pleasant smile on his face as Palpatine greeted his long-term client, Wilhuff Tarkin, the Minister of the Death Star Association as the two shook their hands with smiles on their faces befitting of those that knew each other outside the business hours.

“Thank you for everything, Minister,” Palpatine addressed Tarkin as the two faced each other. “I hope you’ll take good care of my son-in-law as well.”

“No need to thank me,” Tarkin replied back. “You’ve been a big help to me as well.”

“Let’s continue to be partners in the future,” Palpatine continued with a smirk on his lips.

“Of course. Always,” Tarkin simply nodded his head.

“In that case,” Palpatine reached for the phone sitting on the desk, pressing a dial button. “Why don’t we have a good time… as partners?”

Tarkin burst out laughing, much to Obi-Wan’s confusion. “Sounds great!”

“Ms. Moore,” Palpatine addressed his Secretary through the phone. “Come on in.”

If Obi-Wan wasn’t confused before then the sound of creaking doors as they burst open less than a minute later had startled him as four women followed in Secretary Moore inside the conference room, all dressed in the similar attires of white buttoned up blouses that showed off their different size bosoms, clearly lacking bras, and black mini skirts that barely covered their underwears, finishing their look with high heeled shoes. Each of them bowed in front of the three men, awaiting further orders from Palpatine. 

It was Tarkin who broke the silence. “Looks like you’ve got a new employee,” he commented, observing the youngest of them all with a calculating look in his eyes. 

“Yes, Minister,” Moore replied as she straightened herself from her bowing position and came up to the younger female in question. “This is her first week.”

The brunette woman stepped forward, her brown eyes focused on Tarkin as she came up closer to him. “My name is Leia Organa. Nice to meet you,” and as soon as she reached him she crouched in front of him, reaching for his belt as she started unbuckling it.

Tarkin smirked, watching with renewed interest as the woman reached for his already erect cock through the slit of his dress pants. “Excuse me, sir…” she murmured, profusely blushing as she took him inside her mouth, enveloping his member with her soft lips. 

“Excuse me…” another nameless woman with dark hair had come up to Palpatine, getting into the same position as the Organa girl and starting to suck his cock.

Obi-Wan was appalled and confused, and quite notably uncomfortable as he observed the situation unraveling before his eyes. He didn’t even notice Secretary Moore sneaking up to him until she was right in front of him, making him jerk back with a slight shake of his head.

“I’ll take care of you,” she announced and he visibly flinched, casting a sideways glance to Palpatine to see him madly grinning in his direction and nodding his head in approval to proceed. 

“Please…” Moore was already sliding down to the floor, swiftly unzipping Obi-Wan’s trousers with an expert touch of her hands. “ _ Enjoy _ ,” she smiled, rubbing her fingers over his hardened length. 

.

.

.

The meeting was soon resumed in the sectioned off areas of the conference room, all three men situated at their own respective cushioned seats, each of them having their own woman between their legs, continuing what they’ve all started earlier. Two other women were standing off to the side, awaiting further orders from the men, each of them silently observing the spectacle. 

Both Tarkin and Palpatine looked quite comfortable and at ease with themselves, each of them leaning all the way back against their seats with the jackets tossed aside and their dress shirts rolled up against their stomachs while Obi-Wan was tensely sitting on the edge of his own seat, still fully dressed in his expensive suit. Neither of the older men paid much attention to him.

“How did the development project go from last time?” Palpatine continued with his earlier questioning, sounds of slurping coming off between his legs as the dark haired woman continued to suck on his cock, her head fully buried between his legs.

“I’ve had some disagreements,” Tarkin replied, sounds of Leia’s own slurping reverberating through the room. “It’s not happening as quickly as I’d hoped. That’s not going to last though,” he added as he placed his hand on top of Leia’s hair, pressing her face closer to his crotch as she visibly fought with herself not to gag on his length.

Palpatine laughed. “You’re right,” he then turned his gaze towards Obi-Wan. “What do you think?”

Obi-Wan flinched, his face blotchy red from the embarrassment, while Secretary Moore’s head nestled in between his own legs. “Th-The disagreements aren’t very strong, so… I don’t think you should worry about it too much…” he choked on his words, his body tensing as he fought with himself not to cum. 

It was Secretary Moore that noticed the change in Obi-Wan as she expertly sucked on his ever expanding cock, his length coated in her saliva and his precum, his cock ready to be spilled inside her mouth as it throbbed. 

She pulled away, focusing him with her gaze as she rubbed on his aching length. “If you want to enjoy it a bit longer,” she started. “I can slow down.”

“Ha…” Obi-Wan jerked, and then his worst fears had come to reality as he felt himself unravel in front of her.  _ Oh no _ , was his last thought before he erupted himself with a rapid and forceful ejaculation all over Moore’s face, his cum covering her hair, her glasses and dripping down her chin down inside her shirt. He instantly froze, staring wide eyed at the woman in front of him, his heart wildly thumping inside his chest. 

“I'm sorry!” he exclaimed. “I must have rushed into it - “

His meek voice was drowned out by Tarkin’s loud laughter. “I’m envious,” he started, focusing Obi-Wan with his amused sneer. “Must be nice to be young. I’m not even hard yet.”

Palpatine only cackled, giving Obi-Wan a side-way glance. “Looks like you’ve still got a long way to go, son.”

Obi-Wan flushed, instantly becoming even more humiliated, his emotions wildly churning into a white hot rage seeping from the inside of his soul. “...Up…”

“Sorry?” Moore lifted her head.

“I said,” Obi-Wan glared down at her with a wild look in his eyes. “ _ Get it back up. _ ”

“Y-yes sir…” Moore obediently started licking his softened length, wrapping her lips around his cock and patiently starting to slurp the cum that was still covering his member from his earlier orgasm. 

But that wasn’t enough to Obi-Wan. It wasn’t even close enough to the rage he was filling deep within his chest. So he grabbed her hair and then roughly pushed her all the way down his cock, holding her head in place as she fought with the sudden intrusion deep within her throat, her protests muffled by his thick length lodged deep within her. She was losing oxygen as he held her there, her eyes soon becoming unfocused and glazed, her expression alarmed and shocked as she gazed at him with his cum still dripping down her face. It was a sight to behold and he relished in it until he finally let go of her as she collapsed by his feet, coughing up all the cum still lodged inside her mouth, practically throwing up and belching all the substance that he forced her to expel by gagging her with his cock. 

But he was not done with her yet.

He grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up as he placed her on his lap, her back pressed against his chest as he tore open her shirt, revealing her plentiful breasts springing free from the confines of the clothing as she screamed.

“What do you mean, you’re sorry?” he sneered into her ear as he groped her breasts and then slid his hand underneath her skirt. “Don’t just say things,” he lifted her up, pulling down her underwear down her legs and past her knees as he separated her legs, revealing her exposed cunt to his eyes.

“I’m just getting started,” he yelled and then roughly grabbed her ass cheeks as he slammed her down on top of his fully erect length, spearing her in half with his cock as he thrust deep inside her with an aggressive slam of his hips.

“I’m s-sorry!” Moore screamed as she tried to adjust to the relentless thrusting against her, her walls painfully squeezing Obi-Wan’s cock as she fought the intrusion. 

“I wish I was young too,” Tarkin was already in the same position as Obi-Wan, Leia gripping his shoulders as she rode his own cock faced his way as he sucked on her breast, squelching noises coming off in waves from where their bodies were connected with one another, the young woman’s pussy tightly gripping the old man’s cock. 

“You’re a rough guy,” Tarkin addressed Obi-Wan as he spoke through the mouthful of breast in his mouth. “I can’t wait to see how you change this group.”

“We’ll see,” Palpatine smirked as he pulled down the tie and raised himself from the sitting position, positioning himself behind the woman who was on her hands and knees on top of the coffee table, her pussy exposed and ready for his taking. He didn’t waste another second as he thrust himself all the way to the hilt, making the woman gasp and tremble in his hold as he started to violently thrust himself inside of her, the coffee table creaking under his weight on top of her as he held her still. It was a show of power and dominance and Obi-Wan  _ hated _ it. 

_ Damn it, that old dirt bag! _ he thought to himself as he watched Palpatine from his position, his own body occupied as he continued to fuck the Secretary still sitting on top of his lap. He was beginning to tire out, his breaths becoming shallow as sweat clung to his skin and making his suit feel weighted and dirty against his skin. 

“You’re doing such a good job,” Tarkin praised Leia as she hopped on top of his cock, her breasts swaying and juggling with each of her rapid movements as she rode him. “I’m already about to cum…”

Palpatine laughed. “Feel free to enjoy her at your own pace,” he replied as he himself fucked the woman below him, at some point flipping her on her back with her breasts uncovered and her legs spread wide open for him, continuing to thrust deep and with fast movement inside her aching cunt. 

Tarkin made a noise, a low grunt as he approached his own orgasm, Leia’s movements becoming much faster and hurried until she popped off of him and used her hands to bring him to his climax as he arched his back and with low groan squirted himself all over her face, her mouth wide open as she received some of his cum with a gratifying smile on her face.

“I’m cumming too!” Palpatine groaned, spilling himself all over the woman’s chest he was fucking as he pulled out of her, coating her breasts and stomach in his semen as she made a gratifying noise of delight.

Obi-Wan was alarmed, his own movements becoming hurried and frantic as he tried to make himself cum as well.  _ Hurry _ , he pleaded, continuing to thrust inside Moore. It was proving to be too difficult. 

_ Damn it! I can’t cum when I’m on the spot like this!  _ He was too engrossed in his own thoughts of trying to make himself cum that he didn’t notice the two men until one of them called for his attention.

“Obi-Wan,” it was Palpatine as he stood upright and already dressed in his suit, one of the women helping him tie his tie. “How long are you gonna stay like that? Can’t you see we’re all dressed already?”

It was true. Both Tarkin and Palpatine were fully dressed and staring down at him with a condescending glare in their eyes. 

Tarkin tsked. “Can’t you see we’re all dressed already?” he repeated, focusing Obi-Wan with a sneer. 

He immediately let go of Moore, her body unceremoniously plopped on the ground like a disposed toy. “M-My apologies…” Obi-Wan murmured, fumbling with his belt as he avoided looking at either of the men, casting his eyes downwards in complete shame. 

He could almost feel the judging look of the men as they passed him by, heading towards the exit and he followed them both behind with his head hung low. 

.

.

.

It was at the end of the day when the Minister was finally leaving and Obi-Wan was the one to see him go as he bowed his head.

“H-Have a safe trip back home, Minister!” he announced in front of Tarkin as the latter was getting inside the car presented to him by his own chauffeur. 

“We’ll see each other again soon,” Tarkin replied back, shooting Obi-Wan a grin. 

The car pulled away shortly after as Obi-Wan remained in his bowing positioning, clenching his teeth in anger as he trembled from rage. 

Unbeknown to him, Palpatine was watching him from his own office, standing in front of the office window with a sinister grin on his face. 

“Good job, Ms. Moore,” he finally turned his head to look at his Secretary. 

She bowed her head. “Thank you, sir.”

“That loser thinks he can take over  _ my _ company,” Palpatine continued, whipping out a cigarette and letting Moore ignite it with the lighter. “Just because he married my daughter. That’ll teach him it’s not that easy.”

He let out a smoke, all the while the Secretary silently watched.

___

It was late that same night when Obi-Wan finally made it home. Except he didn’t  _ quite _ make it home. He was carried inside by Luke Lars who was struggling under Obi-Wan’s weight as the latter leaned himself against the young boy.

“Please be careful…” Luke was saying as the men made their way through the front door just as [Y/N] had greeted them with a surprised expression on her face.

“What happened?!” she exclaimed. “Why is he so drunk?”

Luke answered only after he managed to deliver Obi-Wan to his own room, plopping him on the bed. “He went to see Mr. Palpatine at his office and something must have upset him…”

“He got upset with my father?” she asked as she tucked her husband in.

“Yes, he was very angry…” Luke came closer to her, reaching for her with his hands. “Anyway, Mrs. Palpatine…”

“Oh… not now,” she smiled and pushed his hand away. “Next time. Okay?”

She passed him by, heading for the door. “I have something I need to do today.”

Neither Luke nor passed out Obi-Wan had caught her devilish look, her lips thinned into a smile that only meant one thing. 

It was time to play Anakin’s game. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... this is probably one of my favorite chapters... I was _very_ into it *ahem* you'll know what I mean once you start reading. Prepare for the tag that says BDSM cause this chapter is all about it <3

_ “Obi-Wan… he’s never lost anything in his life,” Anakin whispered in your ear. “He was given everything since he was born…” _

_ You recalled that moment with clarity, hanging on Anakin as you buried your face into his chest, him holding you tightly in his embrace the night he had come back from meeting Satine.  _

_ “And of course,” he continued. “His pride is more important than anything in this world. What do you think?” he lifted your face to meet his, grasping your chin with his fingers. _

_ “Doesn’t that remind you of yourself?” he asked. “When you used to be Rapunzel stuck in a castle,” your eyes were glossy as you stared up at Anakin.  _

_ “Make him your slave,” he had given you a command. “Like I made you mine.” _

.

.

.

You watched your husband from the corner of the room, his brows furrowing as he was finally regaining consciousness a few hours later after Luke had carried him to your room. You were waiting for this moment with eager anticipation, watching as Obi-Wan muscles twitched until finally he opened his eyes, his gaze confused and disoriented as he tried to place where he was and why, perhaps, he was so uncomfortable. It wasn’t until he finally looked down when he realized the position he was in.

“What,” he gasped, looking down at the bondages tightly roped around his upper body, his arms and hands tied behind his back with a loop around his neck and chest, holding him tightly together. “ _ What is this?! _ ” he exclaimed with panic in his voice, realizing with horror that the only article of clothing he was currently wearing were his boxers.

“Are you awake?” you finally murmured from the dark corner of the room, finally catching his attention after his futile attempts to wrestle himself free from his bonds. 

He looked up just in time to see you come out from the shadows into the light cast from the single lamp on the nightstand, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

“H-Honey!” he exclaimed as he gazed at you, his face flushing bright red.

You were wearing a black leather body harness that accentuated your large breasts and looped around the neck like a collar, swinging around your waist and looping around your inner thighs to a thong, leaving your breasts and your pussy exposed. The only other article of clothing you wore were the black lingerie stockings that were pulled up and housed by the straps attached to the harness. You were holding a leather whip in your right hand as you stopped in front of Obi-Wan, your eyes trained on his flushed face.

“What’s going on?” he exclaimed. “Did you do this? Are you joking - “

“Is it uncomfortable?” you smirked, staring down at him. 

“Stop playing with me and get these off me!” he continued yelling, his face flushed as he looked away from you, unable to properly look at you with the way you were dressed.

You leaned forward, reaching your hand forward to brush your fingers against his face, before roughly grabbing a fistful of his auburn hair and roughly pulling his face towards you, evoking a startled cry from his lips. 

“This suits you,” you smirked, holding him by his hair as you loomed over him, your breasts practically digging into his face. “You horny bitch,” you finished, evoking the desired response from him.

“W-What did you just say?” he hissed, his face morphed into shock. “Are you crazy?”

The snap of a leather whip made him flinch as you pulled away from Obi-Wan and held the whip in front of you, smiling down at him. 

“ **_I’ll show you what a horny bitch you are_ ** ♥,” you laughed and then without any warning used the whip to slap Obi-Wan right across the chest with a fling of your wrist, leaving an angry red mark on his smooth skin, making him cry out from pain. You repeated the gesture once more, making him gasp from another painful whipping, his body uncontrollably flinching as his response to pain. 

It was when you raised the whip above your head for the third time to slap him that he finally raised his head, his eyes wide opened and filled with terror, that he managed to dodge the whip.

“Oh,” you smirked, swinging the whip above your head to deliver another blow. “Who said you can dodge it?”

“H-Honey!!” he screamed as he tried to move away from you on the bed, without realizing that he crawled to the edge until it was too late and he was already slipping down below on the floor with a startled cry, tumbling to the ground with a loud thump. He was gasping for breath when you slowly circled around the bed, coming up closer to him with slow measured steps. 

“Obi-Wan,” you stopped in front of his crumpled form, his body sprawled on the ground with his chest pressed against the floor. You stepped your foot on his cheek, making him wince. “Don’t act up.”

You rubbed your foot against his face, pressing it more firmly into his cheek and making him gasp, sweat and tears coating his skin. “I just might kill you,” you smirked.

“H-Honey…” Obi-Wan’s voice was breathless. “Why are you being like this? Are you out of your mind - “ you didn’t let him finish the sentence as you raised the whip once more and started delivering blows against his skin, leaving red marks all over his exposed back. Each slap was accompanied by his anguished cry, and after the sixth one it finally proved to be too much to your poor husband.

“S-Stop!” he half-screamed, half-wailed, his voice hoarse and broken, his face bright red and drool dripping out of his mouth. 

You continued whipping him, slap after slap after slap until finally he stopped screaming, laying breathless and soundless on the floor, his body repeatedly flinching from the attacks, numerous red marks coating his skin. You finally stopped, observing your handy work.

“I’ll help you,” you used your foot to turn him over so that he was now laying on his back. “Open your eyes.”

He remained motionless on the floor, his hair frazzled and sprawled over his face, hiding what you were searching for. 

“Open your eyes,” you repeated more firmly as you pressed your foot against his crotch, making him gasp. “So you can see how submission can bring so much happiness,” you smirked, rubbing his limp cock through his boxers with the back of your foot. 

“You’re crazy!” he finally screamed, his expression crazed as he stared at you from down below. “Stop! I’ll kill you!”

You laughed. “Don’t resist… if you just throw away your silly pride....” you raised the whip above your head. “You’ll have so much more fun,” and continued delivering blows against his chest, making him scream and groan from pain as his body lay thrashing on the floor, each slap making him jerk and flinch. 

You watched his expression, the way he gritted his teeth, the way his eyes blazed with pure anger and hate as he stared up at you, perhaps wondering how it all came down to this, perhaps feeling hopeless and miserable and shameful that he could do  _ nothing _ to stop this, and perhaps, most of all, how much he hated you at the moment.

You continued pressing your foot against his crotch while you tortured him, and it came as a complete and pleasant surprise to you when you finally noted the change down below when your foot pressed against something hard.

“Look at what we have here,” you smiled when you started rubbing against his swollen member, his cock growing harder with each passing moment. “Is this turning you on?”

“N-No!” Obi-Wan screamed, his face flushed, his eyes wide open and begging. “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” you slid your body down on top of him, straddling him with your thighs as you reached for the waistband of his boxers to pull then down and immediately his cock had sprung free, stiff and throbbing and aching to be touched. 

“It wants to be fucked,” you smiled up at him as you started rubbing his length with your hand. 

“No… sweetie… stop!” Obi-Wan was begging you. “This isn’t you! You’re a modest woman!”

“Hm?” you looked up at him with an amused expression on your face. “Who?  _ Me _ ? How do you know that?” you held the base of his cock with one of your hands while you used the other to rub his head.

“You know what kind of woman I am?” you asked, your own face flushed as you increased your movements, making Obi-Wan groan and sputter. “Do you know how many men have been inside my pussy?”

Obi-Wan groaned, his body now flinching from what you were doing to his cock. “[Y/N]! Stop!”

“Shall I be honest?” you leaned forward. “What kind of men I’ve been with… and what I did with them…”

“ **_No_ ** !” Obi-Wan screamed, saliva flying out of his mouth as he thrashed against the bonds to try and get away from you, only to be stuck pinned to the floor under your weight with your relentless movements with your hand. “ **_I don’t want to hear it! Stop it!_ ** ”

You smirked, instead lifting your body slightly to present him with a clear view of your dripping pussy. “See this?” you slid your fingers down to coat them in your dripping juices. “This hole… so many men have loved being in this hole…” and then you plunged yourself down his cock to the pleasured cry leaving your lips, mixed with Obi-Wan’s surprised gasp.

You started moving yourself on top of him, your muscles squeezing him with each thrust of your hips down, squelching sounds soon filling the room as you worked him with each hop, each shuddering plunge down, watching his face as he shut his eyes, his lower teeth gnawed by his teeth as he tightly clenched them.

You watched as he struggled for control, his mindset still on the fact that he was so angry with you but couldn’t help himself as he was nearing his soon impending orgasm, his cock swelling inside of you, ready to burst. You smirked, and then suddenly pulled away from him, standing up all the way as his cock dislodged from your insides, sinful fluids dripping down his shaft, coated in your own juices. 

“Do you want to cum?” you asked, watching his alarmed expression. “At least your body is honest,” you tightly squeezed his cock with your fingers, making him cry out and huff from being overstimulated.

“Ah...haa…” was his only response, his eyes watching your every movement.

“Beg,” you commanded, lowering your head down towards his crotch. “Tell me you want to cum. Beg for me to let you cum,” you pinched one of his nipples with your freed hand, twisting it in your grasp as you made his body flinch and for him to buck into your hand.

“Y-You’re crazy!” he screamed, his face unbelievably red from anger as he gritted his teeth. 

“You don’t want it?” you watched his face as you started licking and lapping the fluids on his cock, his body trembling under you as you continued to apply firm pressure on his nipple, still squeezing it and twisting it in your grasp. 

You were relentless with your movements, licking him like he was an ice-cream cone, swirling your tongue around and lightly pressing your lips against his shaft, but not enough to make him cum just yet. You raised your head to see his face turned away, his eyes tightly shut with tears streaming out of his closed lids, drool pooled up on the floor next to his opened mouth.

“ _ Please… _ ” he finally pleaded with a broken voice. “ _ L-Let… me… cum… _ ”

You grinned, sliding your body up to be right in front of his face, your breasts pressed tightly against his chest as you held his throbbing cock in your hand. 

“Good job,” you whispered into his ear. “ **_Good boy_ ** ,” he groaned and then you let go of him, your words having a desired effect on him as a hot and gooey load has squirted out of his tip, coating both of you in his release as he moaned with a guttural voice, his body spasming under you as he continued cumming. 

It was only after a while after Obi-Wan’s powerful release when you pressed him against yours chest, his face buried in your breasts as you held him close to you in a crouched position on the floor that he started crying, hot tears pouring out of his eyes as he wailed and struggled for breaths, still tightly bound by the ropes.

“It’s okay,” you murmured, patting his head with your hands. “I know… I know it’s hard…” you looked up from your position to see the door to the master’s bedroom slightly opened and Anakin’s eyes staring right at Obi-Wan’s form crumpled in your arms, his face unreadable to you.

“You’re so special to me,” you continued, no longer talking to Obi-Wan but staring right at Anakin as you placed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s head, him only continuing to cry and wail for a while longer after Anakin had long left you two alone.

You thought you heard Anakin saying the words you were so eager to hear from his lips, your lips beaming into a radiant smile.

_ Good girl… _

___

It was raining the next morning, the day gloomy and cloudy, as you were saying your goodbyes to Obi-Wan before he was heading for work, his car waiting for him next to you two as Luke patiently waited for Obi-Wan to leave your embrace.

“I’ll be home early,” he told you as he leaned away after placing a tender kiss on your lips.

“Okay,” you smiled. “Be careful. It's gonna be pouring all day.”

“Okay,” he blushed as Luke shut the door of the car behind him, looking up at you for a moment with his own slight blush coloring his cheeks. You simply waved at him, waiting until the car pulled away from the sight, the umbrella saving you from the downpour as you stood still. 

You looked up at the sky, the raindrops hitting your face, feeling another gaze on your skin from up above where you knew Anakin was watching you from one of the house’s windows. 

You could hear the rain falling… Rain falling…

You dropped the umbrella down on the ground by your feet, the rain soaking into your skin, instantly drenching your hair and dress you were wearing. 

The sound of rain falling was now making you horny…

You could not wait any longer. You turned on your heels and rushed back inside the house, running up the steps, seeking out his presence until you found him, still standing by the window with his back faced your way until you barged inside the room.

“Master!” you screamed, carrying in the raindrops with you as they trailed down your hair and skin. “Master… hurry!” you dropped on your knees in front of him, hurriedly unclasping his belt.

“It’s raining!” you told him, fumbling with the clasp as he looked down at you with an impassive expression on his face. “I’m gonna lose it!” you finally uncovered the prized possession in the form of his massive cock, it proudly standing stiff and beckoning you to take him inside your mouth which you instantly did, suckling and licking his length, placing soft kisses along his shaft and slurping away the first signs of his precum.

“I’m so happy,” you murmured as you started working him with your hand. “You’re in my life...I’m so happy,” you looked up at his face with tears in your eyes and drool trickling down your chin.

“You haven’t forgotten,” he started with a cold tone. “You exist for  _ my _ happiness.” 

“Of course,” you cried with a crazed expression on your face. “I exist for your ha- “ he roughly grabbed you by your hair, making you cry out and wince from pain on your scalp.

“ _ Never _ forget why you exist,” he warned you as he neared your face.

“Yes… master…”

He rewarded you with a mind boggling sex, one you’ve been craving for days, while he fucked you from behind, your face and tits pressed against the same window overlooking the street below. Any onlooker who passed would have seen you if only they glanced up, but the rain was your savior and your drug as you screamed and moaned with each thrust of his hips.

“Haa… I…” you moaned through each word, your face flushed as you received each slam of his hips eagerly with your own. “I’m... your… faithful bitch…” you told him, your mind too hazy and too crazed with a drive of pure desire and want as you wanted all of Anakin.

“ **_I’m your slave, Anakin!_ ** ” you screamed, your face pressed against the window.

You could not see his smirk in your position nor could you read his thoughts, but if you did you would have heard this. 

**_Yes. You’re my slave._ **

___

(somewhere else)

The room was dark and the air was stale, and it was silent as the man silently worked on the task in front of him. The only light was the infrared red light illuminating the scene, showing what appeared to be a processing room, as multiple devices and chambers with liquids were laid out on the table as the man silently dipped the film inside the liquid, working on developing the pictures. 

Some of them were already hanging to dry up above him, showing some rather disturbing sights of a naked woman laying on what appeared to be a kitchen table, food thrown all over her body as a man stood above her. Several shots depicted him using his hands to finger her, making her fling all the food up in the air as she thrust her body upwards, meeting the man’s hands with her hips.

The man was startled from his concentration when the door on the other end clicked open. “Welcome back,” he quietly murmured, glancing at the newcomer. “Your photos are ready.”

Click clacks of high heels had followed the newcomer as they approached the table, snatching a drying photograph with their fingers. 

“Hm…” the newcomer had silently observed the picture, before nodding her head, her long blonde locks falling around her head as she smiled at the man. “It looks great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not seem like it, but we're _almost_ there! A few more chapters to go and shit is yet to go down. Anyone guessed who that person was at the end?


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin’s POV

“...Yes, you can just send that over to the CEO, Sheev Palpatine…” Satine spoke on her cell phone, holding a steering wheel with one of her hands while she drove. “I’ll give you a call again soon. Bye,” she hung up the phone, looking over to the passenger seat as she smiled.

“Mr. Palpatine saw the photo,” she announced. “He must be shocked,” she parked the car in front of the building, leaning forward on the steering wheel as she gazed at Anakin sitting next to her, his face turned away as he gazed out through the windshield of the car. “Now it’s your turn… What’s your plan?”

It wasn’t a coincidence that the car was parked in front of Palpatine’s building, tall double towers rising from the ground, sleek in design and screaming power and money, which constituted all of Palpatine’s wealth and might he had gained while building the business he was so proud of being the creator of. 

“My plan…” Anakin slowly replied, his gaze drawn to the towering building. “Is to go train the bitch. The damn tiger…”

.

.

.

He stepped through the glass doors, calmly walking through the entrance of the building, his steps slow and measured, his gaze hard and his face impassive as he passed several of the employees who had looked at him with curious stares and slight blush coloring women’s cheeks as they watched his tall figure dressed in pristine black suit and unbuttoned collar of a white shirt revealing his long neck and unblemished skin, his hands tucked in inside the pockets of his pants as he paid them no mind, heading straight for the elevator.

_ Watch out brother.  _

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open when he reached floor fifty-eight, precisely where Palpatine’s office was located at the moment. 

_ I’m coming to strangle your neck. _

A young brunette woman was sitting at the receptionist desk and she immediately bowed upon seeing him approach her.

“Hello,” she greeted him, casting her gaze downwards. “I’m Leia Organa. How can I help you today?”

He ignored her completely, continuing to head straight for the double oak doors, beyond which laid Palpatine’s office. The woman, Leia, had other plans as she raised herself from the seat and practically yelled at him.

“W-Wait!” she raised her hand as though she planned on stopping him. “Mr. Palpatine currently isn’t in the office. If you have a message I can…” she faltered when his gaze finally shifted to her, his cold eyes piercing her through. 

She avoided looking at him, her face flushed as she fiddled with the hem of her white dress shirt, through which he could clearly see the darkened areolas of her breasts, as she clearly lacked a bra underneath her see-through shirt. 

“I can tell him…” she finished, her body beginning to shake under his hardened gaze. “When he comes back…”

He smirked. “Barking ‘cause your owner’s not around?” 

His reply caused her to jump, her expression startled as she looked up at him. “What? What are you - “

“How does it feel?” he was next to her in two steps, his height towering over her short form as he leaned his face towards her flushed one. “Taking care of someone and kissing their ass?” 

“You can’t do this - “ she started saying but he swiped her lip across with his thumb, effectively silencing her outburst.

“Sometimes,” he started and then he slid his finger inside her mouth. “You should take some time for yourself,” he grabbed her hands and pushed them upwards behind her head with one of his own while he continued to finger her mouth. 

“Just for you,” he continued as he grabbed a hold of her blouse and then ripped it open with a hard yank of his arm, popping all the buttons off her shirt and revealing her small but perky young breasts to his view. “Just go for it,” he whispered in her ear as he started rubbing her nipples, turning them into hard nubs while she tried to fight his advances as her muffled cries of pleasure soon filled the room. It all changed once he slid his hand lower, inching his way in between the spot that her shirt skirt had revealed.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” he whispered, pushing the thin material of her underwear out of the way with his finger. “Have you ever felt this way before?” and then he thrust his digits inside her already soaked pussy, drenching his fingers with her juices. 

She was outright screaming now, her harsh breaths coming out in puffs against his fingers that were still inside her mouth, her saliva dripping down her chin as her walls clamped hard around him. 

“Aren’t you curious for more?”

.

.

.

Soon the sounds had filled the room beyond the double oak doors as Anakin moved the progression of his tryst to Palpatine’s office, precisely on top of his desk which hoisted the large plaque of his name, slightly askew and at an angle now that Leia Organa was sprawled on top of the desk, her clothes torn apart on her body, her mewling sounds carrying across the large expanse of the room.

“Mmf… Haa… Haa…” she would repeatedly cry out, her legs sprawled apart for Anakin’s view as he continued to finger her. “You can’t… do this… here…” she would repeatedly say to him while he relentlessly thrust his fingers inside of her, her fluids leaking around both his hand and the desk on which she was sitting on.

Yet he was persistent with his movements, never stopping, never pausing as he swiftly worked her to her blissful release, her walls clamping hard around him as she finally came, practically exploding with her release around him and leaving quite a mess on the desk in the form of a sticky puddle as he withdrew his fingers from her core, making her collapse on top of the desk in defeat.

“Please…” she begged, her face red, her expression that of a thoroughly pleased woman that was just fucked. “Finger me more.... I love it!”

He roughly grabbed her chin, lifting her to his face as he glared down at her. “You’re sorely mistaken,” he slowly spoke, his voice like an ice cold water flushing across her body and making her stiffen. “You’re nothing but a toy I enjoyed for a few minutes to kill time.”

She might have replied if it wasn’t for him sticking his still coated fingers with her juices back inside her mouth, making her gag and muffle her protests as she looked at him with wide eyes. That was until she started sucking him, tasting herself on the tip of her tongue, her expression once again turning almost thoughtful with her mushed brain turning against her as she succumbed to the state of bliss of being roughly handled by the likes of him, tears streaming out of her eyes as she rolled them.

_ Ding. _

_ Right on time, _ Anakin grinned as he flipped the girl under him and without any sort of preamble had entered her wet core, making Leia cry out from pleasure which resonated throughout the room and across into the hallway beyond which he could hear an angry voice of none other than Sheev Palpatine as he exited the elevator. 

“Find out who that is right now!” he yelled, his voice angry and taut, speaking to the Secretary Moore. “As soon as I find him I’ll - “ both his heavy footsteps and his voice had abruptly stopped when he registered the noise carried across through the slightly ajar door beyond which laid his office.

It took him a moment to register what it was but when he did, there was no mistake the crunching noise of his teeth as he gritted them from pure rage washing over him. “What the hell?!” he swung the door open, bursting through it like a madman, yelling at the top of his lungs. “ _ What the fuck are you doing?! _ ”

The sight that greeted him had stumped the old man, his face clearly displaying shock as he gazed at Anakin, his back turned to the old man at an angle while Anakin was sheathed deeply inside Leia’s pussy, her own expression dazed and her eyes unseeing as drool tickled out of her mouth on top of the desk creating a small puddle, her body occasionally twitching as Anakin moved his hips.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Palpatine,” Anakin turned his head to smirk at the old man. “I’m Anakin, Obi-Wan’s little brother.”

“Y-You’re…!” Palpatine sputtered, at loss for words.

“Judging by your reaction, I assume you’ve seen the picture,” Anakin once again turned his back on the old man. 

“Yes…” Palpatine hissed. “Obi-Wan really did bring an animal in the house,” he swiftly turned around to yell at his Secretary who was silently standing behind him this whole time. “How long are you gonna stand and just watch? Get them out of here right now!”

Leia’s pleasured cries filled the room once more as Anakin resumed his thrusts. “Are you not interested in this stuff anymore?” he asked as he grabbed Leia’s hands in both of his own, holding her that way as he angled her hips to meet his thrusts, increasing his pace. “Or…” he paused, his gaze sweeping across the haphazard he caused with his actions, sinful fluids covering most of the surface of the desk, sticky juices even coating Palpatine’s name plaque.

“Are you mad that I’ve invaded your territory?” Anakin smirked to Palpatine’s own silence as he grabbed Leia’s hair, increasing his pace and his thrusts as he continued to pound inside her pussy, accompanied by her moans until he stilled and slid out of her in rough manner, seconds later followed by a spurt of his own release as he came all over Leia’s body, his hot seed covering most of her exposed back and her ass as she collapsed back on the table in a heaping mess. 

“If it’s not that,” Anakin exhaled, working his breathing back to normal as he turned his gaze back to Palpatine. “Are you mad that I was able to get your daughter wrapped around my fingers when you’ve never been able to control her all your life?”

“What do you want from me?” any other man would have paled upon seeing the murderous look in Palpatine’s eyes. But not Anakin as he casually zipped himself back up.

“If I tell you,” he slowly turned around, adjusting the hem of his shirt. “Are you going to agree?”

“That depends on what you’re going to say,” Palpatine countered back. “Be careful of what you wish for. This may be the most dangerous gamble you’ve  _ ever _ played in your life.”

Anakin’s lips curled in slight amusement. “Thanks for your concern.”

He slowly advanced closer to Palpatine, with each step laying out his demands. “What I want is very simple,” he started. “I just want a fair play between my brother. That’s all,” he stopped in front of the old man at arm’s length away.

“The leader that you’re looking for,” he continued, his gaze set hard on Palpatine’s face as the two men glared at one another. “The one you’d  _ really _ be satisfied with leading your company… Don’t you think I would be a better match?”

Palpatine smirked. “Are you a man I can handle?”

“Why don’t you take some time to think about that?” Anakin extended his hand. “You’re not my target.”

“We’ll see about that,” Palpatine disdainfully looked at Anakin’s outstretched hand without shaking it. “I know your breed,” his eyes settled on Anakin’s form.

Anakin knew when to back down as he bowed his head. “Thank you for your time Mr. Palpatine,” and then walked away.

“Ha!” Palpatine laughed. “This is going to be fun.”

___

He squeezed the glass filled with red wine in his right hand, holding the dark liquid up against the window through which the moon was brightly shining through. A woman was perched against his left side, her naked body pressed against his as she laid her head on top of his shoulder. Silent steps soon caught her ear as she lifted her head to find another woman enter the darkened room. 

“Anakin,” Satine murmured, turning her gaze at him as she clutched his shirt. “I thought I had you for the night,” there was no mistake about the slight whine in her voice. 

Anakin ignored Satine’s comment, instead flicking his fingers towards the newcomer with a grin on his face. She was slow with her steps as she advanced towards the couch pressed against the window on which both Anakin and Satine were sitting, and then finally plopped down on her knees in front of him. 

“You were amazing today,” Secretary Moore spoke with a husky tone as she gazed at him from her kneeling position with a slight flush coloring her cheeks as she slowly started unzipping his pants.

“Master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll*  
> We're heading towards something very exciting in my opinion :D


	13. Chapter 13

_ Sounds of harsh whips resonated through the quietness of the room, the leather hitting against something soft and solid at the same time. _

_ Whip. Whip. _

_ Red marks on the ass cheeks. Pulled down boxers barely past the buttlocks. Bound wrists behind the back. Blindfolded, panting and drooling on the ground.  _

_ Sweat coating his body, his cheeks flushed, his body buzzing with arousal and wanton as he arched his back.  _

_ “...More… honey…” Obi-Wan begged, his voice strangled and pleading. “Whip me more… please…” _

.

.

.

The rain was pouring down as you stared out the window sitting in the back seat of the car, your mind elsewhere, your gaze drawn to the pitch black darkness showing your own reflection in the window. You didn’t even realize that Obi-Wan was speaking next to you. 

“I’ve never heard him that calm before,” his voice had a hint of panic, an underlayer of fear that he tried to hide every time he spoke of your father. “I think something is wrong.... Honey, do you know anything?”

You were silent, your gaze still drawn to the window, recalling previous night with vivid clarity as you whipped your husband and made him beg for you like he was your bitch. While you were silently wishing for Anakin to reward you for your behavior as you fingered yourself to the sounds of Obi-Wan’s moans filling the room, your panties drenched with your own fluids as you envisioned Anakin coming in and giving you what you wanted. 

Except he never came. 

And you couldn’t even make it rain, your thoughts turning to all the times Anakin had taken you in the rain, branding your body under the pouring water. 

“Honey?” Obi-Wan’s voice filtered through your consciousness. “Are you listening?”

You turned your head to stare at your husband. You needed to work  _ harder _ . You needed to ruin him even  _ more _ . 

You shifted in the seat, spreading your legs to give him a clear view of your black panties, still visible through the black stockings you were wearing under your dress. The look of shock on Obi-Wan’s face was priceless, as well as the startled look on Luke’s face who was currently driving the car, his eyes drawn to your exposed core through the rear-view mirror. 

You lifted your leg, discarding your shoes as you pressed the sole of your foot against Obi-Wan’s crotch, massaging it under your persistent ministrations while you watch Obi-Wan squirm in his own seat, bring red flush coloring his cheeks as he took a shuddering breath. 

You needed to make Obi-Wan  _ love _ you. You needed to make him your  _ slave _ . And only then could you get your reward.

“H-Honey,” Obi-Wan sputtered, his body flinching as you managed to free his aching member through the slit in his pants. “What are you doing?” you leaned yourself against the car’s door, propping your elbow against the arm rest as you continued rubbing Obi-Wan’s cock with your foot. “You can’t-” he shifted his gaze to the driver’s seat to find that Luke was intently watching the display through the rear-view mirror, their gazes locking for a second until Luke hurriedly looked away.

“You’re my  _ dog _ ,” you declared calmly. “You need to  _ obey _ me.”

Obi-Wan flinched, his eyes shutting as he whimpered, biting his lip to muffle his strangled moan as he erupted with his release all over your foot and splattering some of his seed on his suit. 

“See? Your body wants me,” you smirked as you whipped out your phone to take a picture of your husband. 

“Look,” you drew his attention to the screen of your phone, showing him his own picture of him cumming all over himself, his cock rigid and stiff with a submissive look on his flushed face. “This is what you  _ really _ are. Don’t worry about what other people might think. “

You pressed your soiled foot against his face, making him flinch and shudder, a pathetic whine escaping his lips. “It doesn’t matter what my father thinks of you,” you smirked. “I’m  _ always _ on your side.”

___

You arrived at the parlor within the next few minutes, the hotel at which Luke dropped you off, hosting its annual Executives Night meeting, part of your father’s group annual funding and celebration of achievements. The room was already full of people, everyone dressed up in suits and gowns, large tables set up with exquisite foods and drinks, as everyone mingled around and conversed. You stayed by your husband’s side for the first part of the announcements, soon growing bored and anxious as you quietly slipped away, going behind the stage and the curtains just in time as the announcer announced the next speaker.

“Next up, is our leader,” the man announced. “Our CEO. Mr. Sheev Palpa-”

He was interrupted as Palpatine grabbed the mic, going straight down to business as his voice boomed across the large room. “I have a special person to announce tonight,” he started without any sort of preamble and everyone quieted down, staring at him, including your husband, his face alarmed. 

Another person entered the stage and you gasped, initial shock evaporating and replaced with glee. “Anakin Skywalker,” your father continued and you couldn’t help but smirk at the shocked look on Obi-Wan’s face. “He will be the new Executive Director for the Department of Strategic Planning,” Anakin bowed his head as quiet murmur swept the room but Palpatine continued in a solid voice. 

“I will be on a close lookout to see who is doing the best work for me,” he grinned, his gaze landing on Obi-Wan who had gone quite pale, his eyes wide. “That is all.”

Murmur swept the room all at once, everyone turning their heads to stare at Obi-Wan as Anakin walked away from the stage, going straight for your hiding spot. He must have seen you sneak in there as he parted the curtains to find you standing there, waiting for him and you immediately flung to him, pressing yourself against his chest as you looked up at his face.

“What?” he smirked. “Were you surprised?”

“I don’t care about that,” you told him, bringing up your phone to show him a picture of Obi-Wan. “Look… I’ve been working so hard to satisfy you… But why haven’t you come to me?”

You were already starting to slide down his body, a pleading look in your eyes. “ _ Please… _ ” you begged. “Please reward me…”

Anakin smirked and then halted your movements, bringing you up to his face as he lifted your chin and then met your lips with his own, startling you with his rare gentleness as he held you in his grasp while he kissed you, your lips hungrily meeting his own, your tongues swirling with one another which made you moan until he pulled away, and you both stared at one another in silence. 

“Alright, I’ll admit it,” Anakin spoke first. “You’re the reason I was able to come here. You deserve a reward.”

He was already tugging on your stockings and your underwear as he flipped you around and faced you towards the drawn curtains, exposing your plump ass to his view as he whipped out his own member and guided himself inside your wet core, thrusting himself all the way in which caused you to scream and balance yourself by holding on to the curtains with a deathly grip. 

“What would happen if the curtains fell down right now?” you heard Anakin ask through your loud pants as you succumbed to intense pleasure of being hammered by his large cock. “How would you feel? Everyone would see the messed up princess naked and vulnerable…”

His words only made you clench harder around his cock, the idea that everyone would see you being fucked making you drip down your thighs. “Yes!” you screamed, meeting Anakin’s thrusts with your own. “I don’t care as long as you’re with me…  _ I love it! _ ”

Some of the hooks ended up getting snapped after all as Anakin finally made you cum, emptying himself inside your cunt with a feral grunt.

___

Obi-Wan must have left as you made your way across the floor when you caught a sight of Luke standing in the middle of the room, looking around as though searching for something, or rather someone as his gaze finally locked with yours. You kept staring at him as you made your way towards the same curtains where only moments ago you were roughly fucked, making sure that Luke saw you disappear behind them as he followed you inside with a questioning look on his face. You just made it towards the door on the far side of the wall until Luke spoke up behind you.

“Mrs. Palpatine… Your husband left early.”

You did not respond, opening the door and about to step inside when Luke grabbed your wrist, halting you to a complete stop. You turned your head to stare at him. 

“Were you just messing with me?” Luke asked, his voice soft. “I haven’t forgotten about that night for one second,” he continued, his face flushed in the darkness of the room. 

You suddenly leaned in, grabbing a hold of his tie to keep him in place as you licked the side of his jaw, making him flinch, before using your other hand to grab his crotch, squeezing it lightly as you palmed his semi-hard member. 

“Don’t say another word,” you whispered in his ear. “And don’t think about anything,” you pulled him inside the room you were initially going to, tugging on his hand until you locked the door behind you, making your way towards the middle, towards another figure occupying the room, his upper body bare-chested and ripped as he watched you make your way towards him with his cold blue eyes. 

Luke was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide. 

“Just do what your body wants,” you stopped by Anakin’s side, already in the process of taking your dress off and the rest of your clothing. “Right now…  _ Fuck me right now _ .”

.

.

.

You were sandwiched between the two men, gasps and moans filling the otherwise silent room as you were speared from both sides by thick cocks, one lodged in your pussy while the other one was in your mouth, making you gag and sputter with each thrust. 

Anakin was leaning against the table, his hands fisted in your hair as he fucked your mouth while Luke’s hands gripped your sides, his cock moving at a rapid speed between your thighs, your hole slicked and squelching with each of his thrusts. 

“Mrs. Palpatine…” Luke panted, sweat dripping down his body still full clothed in his suit, his trousers barely past his own ass.

“ _ Harder… _ ” you managed to say through a mouthful of Anakin’s cock, making Luke flush as he increased his speed. 

“I-I’ll try my best…!” he exclaimed, gripping your ass as he rammed himself in, his thrusts lodging Anakin’s cock deep within your throat.

It was a shameful display, one you reveled in as you felt both men filling you in, arching your back to meet Luke’s thrusts while you envisioned what it looked like to be so shamelessly spitroasted. Perhaps that was why you were so eager to comply with Anakin's request for a threesome, the red light steadily blinking in the dark corner of the room, a hidden camera lodged between some of the boxes on the shelf, recording every minute of this display. 

“No… I need  _ more… _ ” Anakin’s cock slipped from your mouth as you gripped his slicked member with your hand. “I need more… Master…” you looked up at Anakin with pleading eyes, rubbing his length against your cheek and slobbering yourself with your own spit.

“I need you…” you pleaded. “Please… come to me…”

Anakin smirked, his expression thoughtful just as your phone buzzed in the far corner, which neither of you paid attention to as he pushed away Luke, who all but collapsed on the nearby chair, huffing for air, a tired look on his face, his cock still standing at attention. 

“You’re not needed here anymore,” Anakin told Luke as he grabbed a hold of your tits, squeezing them in his grip as he circled his arm around your throat, pressing your back against his chest to show Luke what it all meant. “She’s  _ mine _ .”

“ **_M-Master_ ** …!” you squealed, ignoring the hurt look on Luke’s face, tears streaming down his child-like face as Anakin dropped you on the table, your back painfully hitting the cold surface and before you had the chance to catch your breath, he already grabbed your hips and thrust you upwards to meet his cock, spearing you in half to your high-pitched screaming as he started to roughly pound inside of you.

“ **_Harder_ ** !” you screamed, your tits swinging in whichever direction. “ **_Fuck me harder please! Fuck me until you’re satisfied_ ** !”

Anakin fell on top of you, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he changed the direction of the thrusts, lodging himself even deeper inside of you, his hands holding you in his tight grip as he caved your body under his to snuggly fit yourself against him, your tits pressing against his sweaty chest as his thrusts became more sporadic and more urgent until he grunted, halting his movements while you felt him spilling his load deep within your cunt, his cock vibrating and twitching inside of you with each of his spurt. 

You both were a panting and sweaty mess, your eyes rolled in the back of your head from being so thoroughly fucked, Anakin’s own face flushed, his chest rising and falling as he tried catching his own breaths. You were still connected with him, his seed spilling around the base of his cock and trickling down your thighs as you clenched on his member still buried deep within you that it made him hiss and before he could pull away you squeezed your arms around him, holding him in place.

“I’m all yours…” you whispered in his ear. “And I  _ always _ will be…” you smiled when he finally pulled away to look at you, your hand gently sweeping across his cheek to pull away some of the loose strands of his hair. 

You noticed an odd look on his face, his eyes wide open and staring down at you like he was seeing you for the first time, his body trembling. 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked, your eyes set on his. “Master…?”

His eyes widened and he gasped, before falling back down on top of you to almost crush you under his arms as he squeezed them tight around you, like he was afraid to let go. Like he was afraid of  _ something _ . You could feel the rapid beat of his heart, the way he trembled under your touch as you wrapped your arms around him to try and soothe him.

You smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably think it can't get any worse than this... you're wrong ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded two chapters back to back, so make sure to check out Chapter 13 if you haven't already done so before jumping to this one :)
> 
> Surprise! No smut in this one. I know, shocker right? But it's actually proving to be quite exhausting to be typing smut all the time. Which is why I'm trying to finish this story ASAP before I get fed up with it lol.
> 
> And I changed chapter counts, added two more. Didn't realize how much stuff has not yet happened and I didn't want to cram everything in in one long chapter. So bear with me. We're _almost_ there!

Obi-Wan’s POV

_ “I have a special person to announce tonight. Anakin Skywalker, he will be the new Executive Director for the Department of Strategic Planning. I will be on a close lookout to see who is doing the best work for me.” _

This wasn’t happening. 

There was no fucking way that was happening.

This was a joke. Yes, a joke. Palpatine was just messing with him.

But as he stared in those cold eyes of his father-in-law, Obi-Wan realized with sinking clarity this wasn’t a joke. Nor was it a dream. 

He couldn’t even comprehend what had happened until everyone turned around to stare at him, murmurs sweeping the room as Anakin disappeared from the crowd. 

“Who is that new guy?” he heard someone speak from his side.

“I heard he’s Obi-Wan’s brother,” another hushed voice replied. “Who knows what the CEO is thinking?”

“Obi-Wan acted like he had the whole company in his hands,” another piped in and Obi-Wan felt their stares, their smirks directed at him. “Serves him right.”

He couldn’t take their stares. He couldn’t stand another minute listening to their gossip, to their harsh remarks about him. He couldn’t even find his wife. He abruptly left, practically running out of the hotel, not caring about the gushing rain soaking his hair and his suit as he made his way to the parking lot.

Luke had seen him approach and hastily came out of the car holding an umbrella. “Mr. Kenobi?!”

“ **_Keys_ ** ,” Obi-Wan said without looking at Luke. 

“Sorry?”

“ **_Give me the keys!_ ** ” he snarled, his expression turning feral as he screamed at Luke. “ **_Keys!_ ** ”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Luke hastily fumbled in his pocket to take out the keys that were promptly snatched by Obi-Wan as he jumped inside the car and sped off, the tires screeching against the wet pavement. 

He could hardly even pay attention as he sped down the streets, his mind elsewhere. Something was seriously wrong. This whole time Obi-Wan thought that he had destroyed Anakin. 

_ Since when… when did Anakin have time to plan all this? _

.

.

.

_ Ring. Ring.  _

“ _ Your call has been forwarded to an automated-” _

He ended the call, staring at the screen with your name on it. 

“Damn it…” he hissed, flinging the phone to the passenger’s seat as he gripped the steering wheel and sped off to the last place he could think of at the moment. 

He arrived at the shabby hotel in the questionable parts of the city, entering  _ her _ room, his heart seizing as his eyes roamed over the blank space, all the furniture removed, her presence  _ gone _ . 

“Satine...” he whispered, recalling all the moments he spent with her company in this place. How she was always looking forward to pleasing him, how she would light up his day. Now she was gone and he stared at the spot where the couch used to be propped against the window, his knees giving out under him and he collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face. 

“Dammit…” he hissed, rubbing at his eyes. “ _ Fuck _ .”

___

(the next morning)

He was waiting by the exit in front of the gates when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps, shortly after which the person he was waiting for appeared through the front doors of the house, heading straight for his direction.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, who in turn stared back with a passive look on his face, their eyes locking with one another as the two men finally crossed the paths. It appeared as though Anakin would simply walk past him without saying a word, but he stopped a little ways from him, his back turned to Obi-Wan.

“You started this,” Anakin started with a cold tone. “I was never interested in taking what you had. But…” he paused, perhaps recalling the memory of witnessing Obi-Wan taking Padme right in front of his eyes. “You took the  _ one _ thing that I had…”

“So what is it that you want from  _ me _ ?” Obi-Wan asked, staring at his brother’s back. “Are you sure you won’t regret this? You’re only going to get used and tossed away by that old man.”

Obi-Wan didn’t see the smirk gracing Anakin’s lips. “I don’t care about any of that.”

Obi-Wan frowned just as Anakin turned his head to pin him with his cold stare. “I’m only interested in taking _every-_ _single-_ _thing_ that you have.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He couldn’t help but feel that he was missing  _ something _ . Something very important. But he certainly didn’t miss the shift in Anakin’s gaze, his eyes trained onto something in the distance in the direction of the house before he slightly smirked and started to walk away from Obi-Wan without saying another word. 

When Obi-Wan turned around to look up, he found the empty windows of his master’s bedroom looking down at him with their own silence and secrets he would never learn.

.

.

.

The first thing that Obi-Wan did when he arrived at work was head straight for Palpatine’s office, barging inside his office to find Palpatine sitting in front of his desk, his chair turned away from Obi-Wan as he stared out of the window. 

“I’ve  _ never _ ,” Obi-Wan started, trying to keep his voice calm. “Disobeyed your commands.”

“I know,” was Palpatine’s simple response. 

“Then  _ why _ ,” Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. “Why do I have to prove myself to you  _ now _ ?”

Palpatine remained silent, his gaze still drawn to the scenery outside his windows and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel like he  _ failed _ . Like he’d done something wrong. He did the only sensible thing that came to his mind. He fell on his knees, keeping his head low, hiding the shame behind his growing rage. 

“My father gave me this company,” he started through clenched teeth. “And I came to this position by working hard,” his voice was rising with each spoken word. “ **_I deserve everything I have. Why do I have to prove it all now?!_ ** ”

Palpatine finally moved, his lips thinning into smirk as he whirled his seat around to stare down at the kneeling form of Obi-Wan.

“Is that all you have to show me?” Palpatine sneered.

Obi-Wan winced, perspiration starting to form on his face from the discomfort he was feeling at being treated so coldly by none other than his own family, which he immediately let it known. “I hope you’re not forgetting that I’m your son-in-law.”

Palpatine simply stared down at him before scoffing and whirling the chair away once again. “I’m giving a chance to an animal like your brother because of  _ that _ kind of weakness.”

Obi-Wan grinded his teeth, seething with rage as he glared at Palpatine.

“What are you doing?” Palpatine cast him a sideways glance, wearing an ugly sneer on his old face. “Get out if you don’t have anything else to say.”

___

The meeting that Obi-Wan called in at the last minute was in full cession, the door to the conference room locked as men conversed with one another, their voices strained.

“To think that someone like  _ him _ is a candidate for succession…” one of them was saying .

“Even if he’s  _ your _ brother,” the other piped in. “We  _ cannot _ accept him.”

Obi-Wan was staring out the window, his gaze distant as he listened to the old men voicing their opinions about the matter. “Thanks for your input,” he calmly started before turning his head around to focus on the four men present in the meeting with his hard gaze. “But are you  _ sure _ you can say that to the Chairman’s face?”

Another man coughed, averting his gaze from Obi-Wan. “Um…”

“Does Mr. Palpatine look like the kind of person who would put  _ anyone _ in that kind of position?” the oldest of the men asked, skewing his gaze towards Obi-Wan. “Don’t you think this was something he had planned since the beginning?”

Obi-Wan had had  _ enough _ . He slammed his hands down hard on the table, silencing everyone in the room. “It’s too late to think about  _ why _ it happened!” he yelled. 

“Then…” another man swallowed. “Do you have a trump card against your brother, sir…?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before answering. “I have no intention of getting rid of him,” he announced before proclaiming his next plan. “I’m thinking we need a brand new plan for the company.”

The shock was evident in everyone gathered in the room, their faces slacked with open mouths. “W-What?!”

“From now on… I’m going to oppose everything Chairman Palpatine proposes,” Obi-Wan’s declared, his face stone hard as he made his decision. “I’m going to take away  _ everything _ he has.”

___

He found her by the steady ringtone of her cellphone as she stood in their room, looking down at her phone with a frown gracing her pretty face. 

_ “Your call has been forwarded-” _

He didn’t even care who she was calling, as long as she was here with him. He startled her as he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her torso and leaning his head on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against her own.

“Honey…” he started, his voice quiet. “You’re all I have now…”

She was silent, waiting for him to explain himself as he exhaled, breathing in her scent. 

“But what I plan on doing,” he continued. “...Might hurt you… I’m going to  _ destroy _ your father…” he turned her around so he could see her face.

“I want your permission first,” he was staring down at her, squeezing her arms with his hands, waiting for her response with held breath. 

She reached forward, brushing her fingers against his cheek. “I was nothing but a mere tool for my father,” she softly started, her voice quiet. “I have no interest in him or his assets. Do what you want,” and she smiled. “ _ I’m always on your side. _ ”

He beamed, his expression transforming into pure happiness as he smiled at her, instantly wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

“I love you…” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

It never even occurred to him that she never replied with “I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin’s POV

_ “I’m all yours…” she whispered in his ear. “And I always will be…” _

He froze upon hearing her words, his heart doing a little flutter inside his chest which he was both unfamiliar with and very well aware of what it all meant. She smiled at him, her hand gently sweeping across his cheek to pull away some of the loose strands of his hair, her gaze soft. 

He couldn’t believe this. Did he just  _ feel _ something? Did that mean he had  _ feelings _ for his slave? He didn’t even notice the trembles in his body, his eyes wide open and staring down at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. 

This  _ wasn’t _ in his damn plan!

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, her eyes boring into his. “Master…?”

His heart gave another jolt and he gasped, eyes wide, before collapsing back down on top of her to hide the look on his own face. He didn’t even realize that he was practically crushing her under his arms as he squeezed them tight around her small body, his own body still trembling and his heart loudly hammering inside his chest that he was sure she could feel as well.

He was  _ afraid _ . And for the first time he felt lost as he buried his face in her neck. 

___

Vulgar sounds filled his new office in Palpatine’s building as he sat in his own seat in front of the desk, his name plaque proudly displaying his new position as the Department of Strategic Planning Chief.

Two women were currently occupied doing their job, as one of them licked his ear and played with his nipples through his shirt while the other, Leia, was on her knees slurping away at his cock. He was uncharacteristically quiet, even for being known to be a man of less words and Leia had noticed as she looked up from her position to stare at his face. 

“Mr. Skywalker,” she licked the head of his cock. “I’m all yours…”

_ “What are you thinking about? Master…?” _

The thought had slithered inside his head so suddenly and with such vehemence that he gasped and jumped from his seat, startling the two women as one fell off of him while Leia was practically hit in the face by his cock. He quickly tucked himself in and stalked away from his own office, his mind preoccupied with more pressing matters than caring if he left the two women unsatisfied and naked on the floor of his office.

He was gasping for breath. No way… no  _ freaking _ way. Why was he  _ thinking _ about  _ her _ ? 

He gritted his teeth. He needed to get a hold of himself! He couldn’t be distracted. Not yet. Not when he hadn’t taken  _ him _ down yet. 

___

(the next day)

He did not pick up the phone when  _ you _ called. Nor did he come back to the house that night. He was avoiding you, taking his time, occupying his mind with  _ other _ things. 

Things that required his  _ explicit _ attention as he was currently fucking Secretary Moore, too far gone in his thoughts to register that someone else had stopped by the door to his office. It was only when the door creaked that Anakin finally snapped his head forward, to find none other than you standing there, your hair falling over your face to hide your expression. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” your voice was quiet, too calm.

He did not respond, his gaze shifting away from you. It was Secretary Moore who gladly responded for both of them.

“Long time no see, Mrs. Palpatine,” she cheekily responded as she shifted her hips on top of him, her legs straddling him around the chair they were both sitting on. “Mr. Skywalker is currently busy… I think you should come back another time.”

“Secretary Moore…” he heard a shock in your voice as you lifted your head to stare at them with wide eyes. “How could you!”

“This is a work place. And Mr. Skywalker is currently doing his  _ work _ ,” Moore responded as she wrapped her hands around Anakin’s head, pulling him closer to her. “Oh…” she moaned as she started grinding against his hips, licking his earlobe with her tongue. “I guess you don’t really know much about what kind of work is done here,” she continued, giving you a knowing smirk.

Anakin did not have time to look to see the look on your face to see what you were thinking. Because Moore started riding him once more, moving her hips up and down his length to create some squelching noises as she pressed her large tits against his face, practically burying him in them. 

“Would you mind giving us some privacy?” Moore continued with that haughty tone of hers. “As you can see, we’re a  _ bit _ busy.”

“Secretary Moore…” your voice was deadly.

“Do you still have more to say?” Moore smirked back.

“That’s  _ your _ name,” you continued as you gazed at Moore, instantly halting the Secretary’s movements. “And I’m [Y/N] Palpatine, the Chairman’s daughter. And Mr. Anakin Skywalker-” you advanced further inside the room, your gaze solely focused in the mop of his honey blonde hair hidden behind the Secretary’s chest. 

“You keep lying to me,” you continued as your heels clicked and clacked against the floor. “Starting with my friend… you keep using me,” you stopped in front of him, Anakin still trying to avoid your gaze. 

“Why don’t you explain yourself?” he felt you giving him a stern look, watching as his cock went limp right before your eyes, his head down and his shoulders hunched over in defeat. You pursued your lips and then started undressing yourself in front of his eyes.

“You imposed unconditional obedience from me,” you started, unbuttoning your shirt. “But I’m not fully satisfied yet. I’m going to fill you up with me,” and you tore your shirt open, revealing your naked chest to his view. 

It did the trick, his eyes taking over your form, his body trembling as his cock hardened and became impossibly stiff in your presence, twitching from anticipation of a good fuck. 

You smirked and then leaned forward, rising up your skirt as you straddled his legs, your naked core pressed against his as you started grinding against him, pressing your tits against his chest as you enveloped him in a sloppy kiss, your lips haphazardly moving around his, playing with his tongue, exchanging your saliva as it dripped from your mouth when you finally pulled away from him, watching his eyes. 

You turned your head towards Moore, who was watching both of you with a sour expression on her face. “What are you doing?” you gave her a look. “Aren’t you gonna do your  _ work _ ?”

She was silent for a moment and then plopped herself on her knees in front of you, crawling her way towards the chair. “Yes… Master…”

.

.

.

It was raining full force behind the windows, the clouds dark and stormy while the inside the office was pleasantly warm, hot even, as you continued to ride Anakin, his breaths coming out in huffs and puffs as he touched your body, his hands roaming over your skin, while Moore pleasured you with her mouth, her tongue licking and sucking on your erect nipples.

He watched from below as you moved your body, lifting your hips up and down, making sure to twist and clench your muscles around his cock, making him shudder and moan, his expression unraveled into something that he was never quite used to.

Because he realized with a start while watching you that he couldn’t deny it anymore. You had permeated in him like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be filled with action.  
> And our girl is finally growing some balls of her own :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains very dark themes. It's also very sad and depressing... so if you're already having a bad day please don't read it. Also check out the new tags I've added... because I've warned you....
> 
> P.S. The DS group is the Death Star name of the company.

Obi-Wan’s POV

“Mr. Kenobi… Isn’t this too dangerous? This could put you in danger as well…” one of the businessmen spoke out, worry clearly written on his face.

Obi-Wan was silent. He knew this was a huge gamble, but if it worked out, then the position of Sheev Palpatine would be his. 

On the other hand… If it didn’t work out…

“Don’t worry,” he spoke up. “I’ll take care of the things you are all worried about.”

No sooner had he said the words when the conference room was filled with buzzing noises, everyone’s phones going off. Obi-Wan frowned, watching as the men scrambled to get out their phones. One of the men paled upon seeing his screen.

“W-What the…?!” he glanced over to Obi-Wan, his face twitching with worry. “Mr. Kenobi… I think you should see the news right now!”

Obi-Wan was puzzled but nonetheless reached for the remote, turning on the TV to the news channel. And immediately paled when the news broadcasted a live recording of the breaking news coverage of none other than Palpatine’s building in which Obi-Wan was currently in.

The headlines stated:  _ Just in: Minister Tarkin found alliance with the Palpatine DS group… _

“...The president of the DS group has been arrested without a warrant…” the newsperson was reporting upon which Obi-Wan stood up, shock going through his body. “...Police have announced that they will be arresting related alliances… including the current C.E.O. Obi-Wan Kenobi and others soon…”

Obi-Wan was frozen on the spot, barely believing what he was hearing. He barely even noticed how the rest of the men had abandoned their seats, all of them filing out of the office with grim expressions on their faces. 

“Good luck, Mr. Kenobi…” one of them said as their farewell before the door to the office was shut and Obi-Wan was left all alone in the room, still standing, unmoving from his spot, his eyes wide open and unseeing. 

Did he really not see what was going on around him…?

___

The car was barely parked before he swung the door open, practically running inside the house, on the verge of hysteria as he cried out.

“Honey!” he burst through the front door, glancing around the house for his wife. “Where are you?”

The click of someone’s shoes going down the stairs prompted him to head back to the foyer, upon which he froze when his eyes settled on his wife.

“Honey,” he breathed, his eyes wide open and his cheeks flushed when took in his wife’s appearance. No longer was she wearing timid clothes that he’d known her for, nor was she carrying herself as his obedient wife. 

No, this woman was a  _ changed _ woman. She looked like a  _ goddess _ , wearing a tight floor-length black dress with a large slit on the side, her shoulders bare, her breasts accentuated by the cut of her dress, which clearly indicated she was not wearing any bra, her hair cascading down her shoulders. 

But the  _ look _ in her eyes was what gave it all away as she slowly ascended the stairs in her high-heeled shoes, looking down at Obi-Wan with a rather intriguing expression on her face. 

“Obi-Wan… you’re home.”

“H-Honey…” Obi-Wan sputtered, finally snapping from his initial stupor to notice something else parked by the front of the stairs. A suitcase. “A-Are you going somewhere?” he sounded confused.

“Obi-Wan…” she softly spoke as he grabbed her hands. “My sweet,  _ sweet _ husband. You’re so kind hearted…” she slipped her hands from his. “You and I were  _ never _ going to work out. Take care,” she smiled and he froze, watching in complete stupor as she turned around, grabbed her suitcase and walked away through the front doors, the sound of her heels still clicking in his brain long after she disappeared from his view. 

He dropped his hand that was still suspended in the air where he was holding his wife’s hand mere moments ago, finally realizing the reality of his situation.

_ Maybe it would have been better for all of them to just lie to themselves and be content with their lives… _

___

The news that Sheev Palpatine was arrested and charged with heinous crimes committed in the business world soon spread like wildfire across the nation. No one knew exact details as to what happened, but some speculated that a man (or a woman) on the inside had supplied the evidence to the police needed to convict Palpatine of the said crimes. The man was in shock, and due to his old age apparently had suffered a stroke right during the interrogation at the police station. It was said that Palpatine would spend at least ten years in jail, if not more. The last person that had seen him was none other than Secretary Moore, who held all the secrets of what exactly transpired during the interrogation. 

Obi-Wan hardly cared about any of the gossip as he ran through the office building, practically stumbling inside his office to find none other than his brother, Anakin Skywalker, leisurely chilling on Obi-Wan’s chair, his feet propped up on the desk.

“Finally,” Anakin smirked. “You’re late.”

“You…” Obi-Wan hissed and then exploded with anger, spit flying out of his mouth as he yelled. “ **_How dare you!_ ** ”

He slammed the door shut and then stalked towards Anakin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to yank him from the seat. 

“ **_What did you do?!_ ** ” he snarled in Anakin’s face. 

Anakin’s face twisted as he scowled in Obi-Wan’s face. “If you planned on biting me you should have killed me when you had the chance.”

Obi-Wan barely controlled his rage not to start plummeting his fists into Anakin’s face as the latter continued. “You’re always  _ too _ careful,” Anakin’s eyes were blazing. “That’s not even revenge.”

The intercom on the phone buzzed at that moment and Anakin slapped Obi-Wan’s hands away from his collar, adjusting his shirt. “Excuse me,” he pressed the receiver button and the voice of Secretary Moore came on the line.

“Sir, I’ve checked and was told he was taken straight to the hospital from the police station. Things will go as you’ve planned.”

“Good. Thanks, Ms. Moore,” Anakin replied. “I’ll give you what you were promised the next time I see you. I’m in the middle of an important meeting right now,” he glanced over to Obi-Wan as he ended the call. 

“Sheev Palpatine is at the hospital right now,” Anakin continued, adjusting his suit. “And the portion of the company you own has some legal issues.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Obi-Wan hissed, grinding his teeth. “You think it’s that easy to take everything away from me?!”

“Things will fall apart soon,” Anakin shrugged. “You’re gonna be stuck at the police station for a long time too. Let me show you something beforehand-”

But Obi-Wan was not in the mood for any more of Anakin’s games as he turned around and planned on leaving the room.

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to see?” Anakin’s voice taunted him, making Obi-Wan flinch as he heard the TV turn on behind him. “This could change things a little…”

The static made Obi-Wan turn his head just in time to see it clear up and then his eyes widened. Because on the screen, in plain sight, was none other than his wife, naked, and fucked from both sides by Anakin and the chauffeur, Luke Lars. The video was the same one recorded by Anakin back at the hotel in the spare room, the camera zooming in on the wife’s face, her expression of pure bliss as Anakin fucked her to oblivion. 

Obi-Wan froze, his expression betraying utter betrayal and shock. 

Anakin humphed. “I said it  _ could… _ not  _ would _ ,” he turned off the TV screen and then he focused Obi-Wan with his eyes, a crazed expression on his face. “See? You feel more hopeless now than you did before.”

Obi-Wan’s lip quivered, tears falling down his face. “Wh… What… since  _ when... _ ?”

Anakin smirked, reveling in Obi-Wan’s misery. “You may not get the DS group in your hands but you’ve always thought you owned your wife. But to her… you were just one of her toys.”

Obi-Wan collapsed on the floor when his knees gave out from under him. Anankin got on the same level as Obi-Wan, his expression triumphant. 

“Got that?” he was grinning, a mad look in his eyes. “All you are is just a  _ cock _ .”

Obi-Wan’s world shattered at that very moment.

___

He trudged through the streets, heavy rain falling down on him and soaking him to the bones, but he paid no mind to it nor to his surroundings. He was far too numb to feel anything at all, his eyes cast on the pavement in front of him, not noticing that a car had pulled up to the curb until someone spoke up from behind him, umbrella blocking the rainfall. He turned his head to find none other than Luke Lars standing behind him.

“Please, get in. I’ll drive you home.”

He didn’t even say anything to Luke, his spirit dying when he remembered seing Luke fucking his own wife. So he got in the car not realizing his own mistake and not noticing the gleam in Luke’s eyes.

It was only after he had passed out, most likely from the orange juice that Luke had given him, not noticing the funny taste in the bottle, nor caring too much about any of it, that the rest for him was a blissful black blur, his mind finally succumbing to a long-needed peace. 

Luke was standing outside the car, not caring that the rain was pouring and soaking his own clothes, having moved Obi-Wan to the front of the seat, staring down at his slumped figure. He uncorked the wine bottle and emptied its contents all over Obi-Wan’s seat and his suit, then threw the empty bottle next to Obi-Wan, pausing for a second to look at his face.

“Goodbye.”

He slammed the door shut and then with a deliberate amount started pushing the back of the car closer and closer to the cliff on which he parked the car, the ocean down below turbulent from the storm, the waves crashing against the sharp rocks. Finally, after what seemed like forever on Luke’s part, the front tires of the car rolled over the edge and then the rest of the car followed, as it fell down from the cliff into the murky dark waters below, the ocean engulfing the car with a welcoming splash.

Luke watched for a while, staring at the spot where the car had disappeared, the waters still bubbling on the surface when he finally pulled out the phone, crouching on the ground from sheer exhaustion at what he’d just done, an empty bottle of orange juice and sleeping pills next to him. On the third ring the caller finally picked up the phone.

“It’s done,” he muttered and then smiled when he heard the receiver’s voice, his mind instantly calming down.

“I’m always on your side,” he whispered. “Mrs. Palpatine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin’s POV

The rain was so incessant. Lately it was pouring down non-stop. It was making him so thirsty looking at it from the window, in the dark corner of the office room. 

He looked back behind him. There, on the edge of the table, was the plaque with Sheev Palpatine’s name. He grabbed it in his hands, looking down at it as he squeezed it hard and then slammed it hard against the ground, breaking the plaque in pieces as it shattered against the floor.

He was just so  _ angry _ . And he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . 

The creak of the door made him turn his head to find  _ her _ standing there. His eyes widened as she made her way further inside the room, her heels clicking against the floor, her short leather dress shining in the lights cast from the outside, the city busy with the night life. 

She stopped in front of the desk, looking down at it and noticing the broken plaque lying at her feet. “So… this is all yours…” she made her way around the desk towards him, leaning herself over his body as she rubbed herself against him, capturing his mouth with her lips as she weaved her fingers through his tousled hair. He didn’t even realize how much he enjoyed kissing her, until she pulled away from him, a thick string of saliva trailing after her and coating her lips. They stared at one another for a moment, until she moved her hand and slid it under his belt, cupping his growing erection with her fingers.

He flinched, his cheeks instantly flaming as she brought her face next to his, whispering in his ear. “I gave up my body and soul… even my family for you,” she stroked his hair and then pulled away, sitting herself down on the chair in front of him. “It’s time you reward your slave with a big reward…  _ Master _ .”

His eyes widened as he stared at her. She stared back and then smirked, copying his look. “There’s only one thing I want,” she declared and then slowly untangled her crossed legs, spreading them apart to greet him with a naked view of her core, already glistening with her moisture. 

“I only want you to be mine, and only mine,” she whispered, her gaze boring into his. “I wish to be…  _ your _ master.”

His eyes widened and before he could stop himself he dropped to his knees, crawling towards her, his eyes trained on her pussy.

“ **_Come and lick me,_ ** ” she spread her pussy lips with her fingers, showing him a clear view of her core, dripping wet from her slick. 

He trembled, and then before he could stop himself (because he couldn’t even if he tried to) he reached for her with his tongue, lapping at her core as though it was a precious water he was so craving for. 

His eyes widened. But of course! His thirst… it was finally being satisfied by  _ her _ . He couldn’t believe this!

It wasn’t long until  _ she _ was fucking him, his body sprawled on top of the table, her legs straddling him as she rode him, thrusting her hips to meet his own pathetic thrusts. He was a trembling mess, his pants and moans filling the room as she continued to envelop his cock with her own heat, her pussy squeezing around his member and sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body.

And here he thought that she was just a tool for his revenge… He couldn’t be more wrong about that. 

___

The air was gloomy with the news hanging over their heads around everyone who attended the viewing and the funeral of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

There was a quiet murmur in each corner of the funeral center, some speaking louder than others. 

“I heard he killed himself right before his police questioning,” one of the men whispered, albeit still too loud for Anakin to overhear as he passed the two men. 

“Shh!” the other man pressed his finger against his own lips. “Someone might hear you…”

Anakin was staring at the smiling picture of his brother next to Obi-Wan’s coffin. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the news. He was more than certain that Obi-Wan would  _ never _ kill himself… that instead he would’ve come after Anakin no matter what… That Obi-Wan should have suffered for years after what he’d done to his own brother…

His gaze shifted to the woman in question, Obi-Wan’s wife,  _ ex-wife  _ and a widow, as she maintained a sorrowful expression on her face, speaking to one of the guests attending the funeral.

“Thank you for coming…” she murmured, keeping her gaze down.

“Of course,” the guest replied. “I’m so sorry for your loss…”

Anakin frowned. Something did not add up… he suspected. But could it be…?

.

.

.

It was the middle of the night, Anakin leaning his head against the wall, staring at the picture of Obi-Wan nestled on the little stand in the corner of the room. He didn’t even hear the door open until she spoke.

“Anakin,” she murmured and he glanced her way with a tired look on his face, his eyes sunken and staring blankly at her. She simply smiled and tilted her head. “You must be tired. You should get some rest… Come.”

He followed her through the door into the dark hallway, on the other side of which was the door to the bedroom. He stopped her before she could open that door.

“Let me ask you a question,” he started, his voice low. “Did you kill him?”

She paused her hand midair, slipping it through the handle of the door before she turned her head to look at him. “Why does it matter?” the look in her eyes, on her face, and that smirk was enough to confirm his suspicions. 

He stared, wide-eyed, refusing to believe the truth. She simply shrugged and turned all the way towards him, reaching for the knot that held her robe as she pulled on it, sliding the material down her shoulders until she was completely exposed to his view, her nakedness presented to him in all her glory. 

“ **_Come_ ** ,” she smirked. “ **_Get your rest._ ** ”

And like a lost puppy - like a  _ slave _ , he followed, reaching for her breasts as he swallowed a huge lump in his throat, his hands shaking until he grasped her breast in his hold, squeezing it around his fingers as he leaned forward and started sucking and lapping on her nipple, suckling on the nub like a child would when breastfeeding on his momma’s milk.

“Do you see now?” she whispered. “All we have are each other.”

.

.

.

The final touch of the funeral was the cremation. Anakin held the picture of Obi-Wan close to his chest, leading the procession of the men behind him as they carried the coffin containing his brother’s body. He stopped in front of the window,  _ she _ right next to him, and they both watched as the coffin ignited with flames, burning away the remains of what was once Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She requested to have his ashes transferred to a jar, sealed shut and placed in her house. He watched as she placed a single flower next to Obi-Wan’s name. 

___

He entered his office the next morning to find Satine already waiting for him. “It’s so hard to see you these days…” she greeted him as he walked further inside the room and then plopped himself in the chair in front of her. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at him. “I did all your dirty work for you,” she clicked her tongue and when he failed to answer she kneeled in front of him, spreading his legs apart as she leaned forward. “Is this how you repay me?”

She reached for his zipper, opening him up as she took a sight of his semi-hard cock already waiting for her. She eagerly took him in her mouth, closing her mouth around his length as she started sucking him, her pleased moans muffled by his cock. 

A ring of the phone interrupted his own concentration and he reached for it to hear the voice of Secretary Moore on the other line.

“Mr. Skywalker… your meeting is set to next Tuesday,” she informed him. 

“I see,” he replied back.

“I believe the introduction of our company’s successor will be the most important part of the meeting,” Moore continued.

Anakin was not in the mood, nor did he particularly care about the meeting, his mind elsewhere. Which is why he immediately disconnected the call.

“What’s wrong with you?” Satine asked when she let go of his cock, holding his limp member in her hands, trying to bring him back up. “You’re all limp.”

“I’m just not into it,” he sighed. 

She glanced up at him, her gaze searching his face until she raised herself from her kneeling position. “Call me when you are then,” she called out as she crossed the room, eyeing him sitting still in front of the desk, his gaze drawn to something in the distance. She frowned and left, closing the door shut behind her. 

.

.

.

How long he was sitting like that, staring into space, he didn’t know. Not until he heard the click of the door once again, only this time to see  _ her _ leaning in against the closed door to his office. 

His eyes widened, sudden perspiration coating his skin, his breathing quickening until he crouched on the floor and crawled towards her, dropping in front of her feet.

“M-Master…”

She smirked, looking down at him. “You  _ finally _ get it.”

She dropped her shoe, lifting her bare foot to his face. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes wide, until he grabbed it with his trembling hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing and licking her skin, pushing his tongue in between her toes, drooling all over her foot. 

“I’m so happy… that I have you now…” she whispered, lovingly looking down at him, a single tear streaming down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE. MORE. CHAPTER.  
> I can't wait to finish this one hell of a depressing story lol.  
> It won't end how you think it would... that I can tell you. I actually kind of feel bad for Anakin. He did this to himself in a way... entangled himself in the same webs as he did reader. Well, now he can taste his own medicine :p


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is a wrap y'all. Thank you so much for your comments and your love for this crazy ass story! This was fun to write but I can honestly say I'm so glad it's finally done. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

_ You remembered when Anakin asked you if you weren’t afraid that he might just disappear on you one day… _

_ But now… You weren’t a princess trapped in a castle to be left alone anymore.  _

_ Also… the one who made you realize that, was Anakin himself.  _

“Anakin… I’m not afraid of you leaving me anymore. Because now I know  _ you _ can’t leave me,” you smiled. “Right?”

___

The meeting room was silent as everyone present at the conference were waiting with held breath for the announcement

“We will now move on to our next topic,” one of the men announced. “Chief Director Anakin Skywalker submitted his resignation the other day.”

Murmurs swept the room as you watched men glancing at one another, uneasy expressions on their faces. You watched, unbothered, with your arms crossed over the chest at the head of the table with Secretary Moore behind you. You knew what they were all thinking. That your father’s company was doomed.

“As such…” the announcer continued, his voice raised a notch. “By the president’s authority and my personal opinion, Ms. [Y/N] Palpatine, the company’s only heir, should be a candidate to inherit the company as its president.”

It wasn’t surprising that some of the men would raise their complaints against you. One such man had voiced what was on everyone’s minds.

“But… she was never a part of the company before… and she hasn’t shown much interest-”

You stood up, silencing the man as you swept your gaze across the room. “I believe I’m number one stockholder of the DS group. Is that not  _ enough _ for you?” your voice was hard, your gaze measured, your body language oozing confidence and control. 

“I’m the one one who got the inheritance from my father and my former husband,” you continued and then you smirked, leaning yourself forward on the table, focusing your gaze on the man who dared to object to your rightful status. “No one else, all of it was given to  _ me _ .”

The man gulped, darting his gaze towards others who avoided looking at him. You continued, knowing full well no one had enough balls to argue. “Anyone who doesn’t agree is free to leave this room right now.”

___

You knew you had to do something once Anakin showed signs of losing his own control. He wasn’t fit to run the company, not anymore. So when the chance presented itself in the form of Satine Kryze leaving Anakin’s office the day Anakin decided to resign (not by his own choice) you knew you had to tame the tiger yourself. 

“Ms. Satine Kryze?” she was not expecting to see you standing there, the alarm on her face was an indication that she thought you to be just a boring, quiet girl. Not the woman you had become, looking down at her with a feral glint in your eyes as you extended your hand in the offer. 

“I’m [Y/N] Palpatine,” you continued, not bothered in the slightest as Satine refused to acknowledge you, still staring at you in shock. “I just have one simple offer. I’ll give you what you want,” you smirked. “In return… I just need you to promise you’ll  _ never _ see Anakin again.”

“You know…” Satine had finally recovered from her stupor, her lips thinning into a nasty smile. “I have quite a few secrets about you I’m withholding,” she was hoping that she could blackmail you, to let you drop your own guard. You weren’t going to give her that satisfaction. Instead you grinned.

“I know.”

.

.

.

It was a mutual benefit to work together, after all. Satine would lose all contact with Anakin, instead using her skills to help you achieve your goals. It was all about the money for her. So as she stood next to you one day, helping you sign some documents long after you acquired your position as the new president of the company, sitting at your desk, you knew you made the right choice to offer her to work alongside you. 

The creak of the office door had gained your attention as Secretary Moore appeared at the front of it. “Ms. Palpatine, someone is here to see you.”

“Let them in,” you set the documents aside, raising yourself from the chair as Moore led the newcomer in.

“You’ve come a long way,” you smiled at the woman who had made her way to your table. “Minister.”

The woman standing in front of you was the newly elected Minister, shortly after Tarkin was put behind the bars, alongside the rest of the men involved in the scandal with the police. Mon Mothma was an aspiring woman, and she put Tarkin to shame with her swift and ingenious ways to rise to power, acquiring many accomplishments in the short span of being at a high position. 

“I’m always happy to come see you,” Mothma replied, shaking hands with you. “Distance is no bother.”

“Thank you,” you smiled.

Mothma directed her gaze behind you to look at Satine. “Long time no see.”

Satine bowed. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, ma’am.”

Both Satine and Mothma had worked closely together in the span of the last few weeks, growing quite close together while they finalized the agreement between your company and hers. 

“Shall we continue what we talked about before?” Mothma asked as she made herself comfortable in one of the lounge chairs.

“Why don’t we take a break before we get to work?” you offered as you settled yourself across from her in one of your own plush chairs. You tapped your fingers on the armrest, instantly drawing the attention of Secretary Moore as she patiently stood by the doors, waiting for your signal. She simply nodded her head, opening the door behind her to let someone else in.

Or rather four quite attractive young men, all dressed professionally and exquisitely in the expensive suits, standing at attention. 

“Is this enough to satisfy you, Minister?” you asked with a smile on your face.

Montha spent a good minute looking at the pleasing sight in front of her. “You’ve got quite the good taste,” she finally spoke as she raised herself from her seat to stalk towards one of the men in particular who had caught her eye.

“You know me very well…” she continued, swiping her fingers across the man’s cheek. “I’m very satisfied. I have big hopes for the future.”

You smiled, fisting your hands in another man’s hair as he knelt in front of you. “Let’s enjoy ourselves before the meeting then,” you leaned yourself forward, looking at the eyes of the boy in front of you, his young features barely making him look like an adult. Appealing sight, for sure. You licked your lips. This was going to be  _ fun _ . 

___

(few weeks later)

_ “...Two trillions dollars worth of road work…” _

The news channels reported the biggest deal so far made between the DS group and the Minister. Flashes of cameras as everyone recorded the event while you shook hands with Mothma and then addressed the crowd with your speech.

“...Thanks for everyone’s hard work…” your voice carried across. “We were able to have our competence and skills accepted by our peers. We will continue to strive to be the best group who can be trusted with the country’s most largest projects…”

Your speech was made with the ravenous applause as you descended down the podium to be met with Secretary Moore as you took off your constricting jacket.

“Great speech, master,” she took the jacket from you.

“Thank you,” you followed ahead, with Moore and Satine following behind you.

“Do you hear that?” Satine smiled, referring to the applause that was still heard even after they left the stage. “That’s the sound of our company stocks rising.”

You whipped your hair from a bun, letting it fall around your shoulders as you neared the outside doors. “I’ll keep what I promised. Your next schedule…” you paused when you stopped outside the doors of the building, the rain beating down hard on the ground. You watched for a moment, your face lifted to the grey sky.

“Hold that thought,” you murmured. “Get my driver ready for me, please,” Moore was already on it as you extended your hand to catch some of the rain drops falling down on your skin. “I’d like to take a break.”

.

.

.

It’d been a while since you were last here, at this place, on the outskirts of the city, away from all the traffic and noise. Your cafe stood as it’d always been, bringing you back all the memories of what happened here- how it all started. 

You slowly sipped on your coffee, sitting by the window you always like to sit by, looking out into the pouring rain. 

“I had a great time,” one the customers called out, a cheery girl as she smiled at the barista. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” the barista replied, smiling at the girl. “Please come back again,” he called out as the girl disappeared behind the doors, the last customer of the day.

You narrowed your eyes and then tapped your fingers on the table, making the man flinch behind the counter as you finished your coffee. 

You finally glanced up, your eyes finding blue ones watching you with apprehension. “Did you want to fuck her?” 

“N-No…” Anakin stammered. “I was just being friendly…”

You sneered, already stalking across the empty cafe towards him. “Shall we check?”

You dragged him out by the tie right outside into the pouring rain through the back door of the cafe shop- same place he used to demolish you all those years ago. Except it wasn’t him who was in charge this time. It was you.

You roughly pushed him to the ground, and he stumbled in his step, landing on his ass in front of you, his legs spread open, and you pressed your foot against his crotch, making him cry out.

“Liar,” you sneered, looking down at his flushed face. “You’re all hard already. Was your cock bored?”

You crouched next to him, pulling on his tie to bring him closer to your face, his eyes wide open and watching your every move. 

“A dog like you,” you whispered in his ear. “Needs a leash,” you started unzipping his pants, holding him close to you. “Maybe if I keep you where I can see you… you’ll stay quiet,” and then you grabbed his stiff cock in your hand, closing your fingers around it and firmly started pumping it, drawing harsh and pitiful moans from Anakin.

“N-No… Please…” he begged you as you pulled away from him untying the front of your shirt, letting your breasts spring free from the confines of the tight material right in front of Anakin’s face.

“ **_Don’t you want something good?_ ** ” you murmured, already leaning over him and rising up your skirt to reveal nothing under it.

“Yes…” his eyes were trained on the spot between your thighs, slicked with your own arousal. “Master…” he moaned.

“Those girls are no good for you…” you continued, rising yourself above his face and spreading your folds with your fingers. “Yes… my puppy needs something good.”

Anakin was already leaning forward, his tongue sticking out like a puppy thirsty for some water, as he started lapping on your slick, burying his face completely between your thighs, his hot mouth over your center, his moans muffled as he devoured your pussy with his tongue. You were blissfully riding his face, bucking your hips against him until he made you spill your release all over his tongue and he lapped it all like an obedient slave.

You didn’t stop there. You plunged yourself on top of his cock, riding him with abandon, thrusting yourself on top of his length, enjoying the feel of his massive large cock deep within you, making you feel full and satisfied.

_ Yes. _

_ Rain… _

_ You couldn’t make it stop when you wanted to…  _

_ So you made a decision… _

_ To let it just control you _

Thrust, thrust. Moan, a hoarse cry, a grunt. A blissful release, Anakin’s cock throbbing deep within you as he spilled himself. You stilled above him, let the sensation soak within you, the rain falling hard on your face, blinding you. 

_ Yeah… _

_ Rain made you crazy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as I promised, this story was based on the manga called the Rain Curtain. I can't take the credit for the dialogue or the story but I fell so in love with it that I wanted to rewrite it for our beloved Star Wars characters. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
